starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy
thumb|left|200x|Неприятная встреча с [[Вампа|вампой на Хоте]] Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (досл. Звёздные войны: рыцарь-джедай: академия джедаев), известная также как просто Jedi Academy, SW:JA или JA (не путать с Jagged Alliance) - видеоигра серии Jedi Knight от первого и третьего лица, первая игра серии, в которой Кайл Катарн не является главным героем. Выпущена 16 сентября 2003 года на PC и 18 ноября того же года на XBox. Разработана компанией Raven Software, издается и продается компанией LucasArts, в Северной Америке, и Activision, в остальном мире. Описание Игра разработана на движке Quake III Arena, в который добавили вид от третьего лица, различные спецэффекты, для более качественного отображения световых мечей, и многое другое. Значительно расширена кастомизация световых мечей (цвет, рукоять, разновидность), система боя на световых мечах, набор акробатических и прочих приёмов. Выбирать мечи, получать доступ к новым стилям фехтования и способностям Силы игрок может на определённых этапах прохождения. Помимо оружия, настраивается и сам персонаж: можно перед началом одиночной кампании или многопользовательской сессии выбрать расу, пол, одежду, и некоторые другие элементы внешности. Разработка Plot The player takes the role of Jaden Korr (voiced by Philip Tanzini if male, and by Jennifer Hale if female). Jaden is a new student arriving at the Jedi Academy on Yavin IV, along with fellow student Rosh Penin (Jason Marsden). On their way to the Academy, the students' shuttle is shot down by an unknown enemy. As Jaden and Rosh make their way to the Academy on foot, they encounter stormtroopers and a Dark Jedi, whom Jaden defeats. Jaden then sees a woman using a staff to drain energy from the Jedi Temple, but he is detected and knocked unconscious by the beam. Awakening, Jaden is met by Kyle Katarn (Jeff Bennett) and Luke Skywalker (Bob Bergen), who both express concern about the incident. Jaden and Rosh become apprenticed to Kyle; however, in their first training session, Rosh's over-competitiveness endangers Jaden. Jaden is then dispatched on various peace-keeping missions across the galaxy. After completing several missions Jaden returns to the temple and overhears Rosh talking to another student, saying that he feels like the Jedi masters are trying to hold them back. Luke tells the assembled students that the Dark Jedi who attacked the Temple are members of a Sith cult called the Disciples of Ragnos. A member of the cult, a Twi'lek named Alora (Grey DeLisle), was able to infiltrate the Academy during the attack and stole Luke's journal. This allowed the cult to find numerous places strong with the Force and drain the energy there. The students are sent out to investigate the locations in Luke's journal. Jaden is sent to Hoth to investigate Echo Base, where he encounters Imperials and Alora. Jaden defeats her, and she flees. Returning to the Academy, Jaden finds that Rosh did not return from his mission to Byss. After completing several more missions, Jaden accompanies Kyle in an investigation of Darth Vader's fortress on Vjun. There, Jaden discovers that Rosh has joined the Disciples of Ragnos, having fallen to the dark side to avoid being killed. Jaden defeats Rosh (who is accompanied by two surviving Reborn Dark Jedi from Jedi Outcast) as Kyle arrives. At this point, the leader of the cult, who is revealed to be Tavion Axmis (Kath Soucie) arrives. She was the former apprentice of Kyle's nemesis Desann from Jedi Outcast. Tavion has recovered the "Scepter of Ragnos", which has the power to drain and release Force energy. Tavion disables Jaden and Kyle, causing the room to cave-in as she escapes with Rosh. Kyle and Jaden narrowly escape and return to the Academy. Jaden is promoted to Jedi Knight, and constructs a new lightsaber. Luke comes to the conclusion that Tavion plans to restore the Sith to power by using the stolen Force energy to resurrect the ancient Sith Lord, Marka Ragnos (Peter Lurie). As the Jedi prepare to battle Tavion and her followers on Korriban, Kyle informs Jaden that he has received a call for help from Rosh. Though skeptical, Jaden agrees to help. Fighting through a mining facility on Taspir III, Jaden is again confronted by Alora, who continues to taunt him as he chases her through the complex. Eventually, Jaden finds Rosh, who asks for help and claims to have seen the error of his ways. Gripped by anger, Jaden is goaded by Alora to kill Rosh and join Tavion. At this point, the player can choose to either kill Rosh and turn to the dark side or let him live and thus stay on the light side. On the dark path, Jaden kills Rosh but refuses to join the Sith or help resurrect Marka Ragnos, instead killing Alora and heading to Korriban. Jaden leaves a trail of destruction behind him, killing Jedi and Sith alike before he confronts Tavion. Killing her, Jaden steals the Scepter only to be confronted by Kyle. Jaden defeats and apparently kills Kyle escaping with the scepter. Kyle is found to have survived the duel by Luke, and laments losing both Rosh and Jaden, vowing to hunt Jaden down. Luke, wishes Kyle good luck, and notes that although Jaden has turned to the dark side, there is always hope and Jaden may not be beyond redemption. Jaden is then seen on the bridge of a Star Destroyer beginning a campaign of conquest. On the light path, Jaden spares Rosh and saves him from Alora, who cuts off Rosh's left arm. Jaden Kills Alora and heads to the Tomb of Ragnos to confront Tavion, fighting his way through her followers with other students. Jaden defeats her; however, she's able to use the scepter to invoke Ragnos's spirit who possesses her body. Jaden defeats Ragnos and destroys the Scepter, banishing Ragnos' spirit back into its tomb. Back at the Academy Jaden sees Rosh, who has recovered, and is honored by Luke, Kyle and the rest of the order. History Development After Jedi Outcast was completed, LucasArts immediately approached Raven Software to develop a sequel. Production began and Raven was given a one-year development cycle. Like Jedi Outcast, Jedi Academy uses a heavily modified Quake III: Team Arena game engine, and the development team was made up of people who worked on Jedi Outcast, as well as Star Trek: Voyager – Elite Force. An early decision made during development was whether or not to have Kyle Katarn as the playable character. This was due to the character already being a powerful Jedi Knight, and, as such, starting off with the force skills would affect the gameplay. To resolve this issue, Raven chose to make the playable character a student in the Jedi Academy. By using a completely new character, the developers were able to insert features that allowed the player to customize the character, including race and gender, as well as the lightsaber color, hilt, and type. The Kyle Katarn character was then made an instructor in the academy so as to remain integral to the plot, to ensure Jedi Academy built upon the existing Jedi Knight series storyline. Raven extended the customization further as the game progresses by allowing the player to choose specific force powers to train upon completion of missions. This was done with the intention of giving freedom to choose the way and style the game is played. Another decision made early on was to include locations and aspects from the ''Star Wars'' movies. The designers wanted to use locations such as Tatooine (seen in The Prequel Trilogy, A New Hope and Return of the Jedi) and Hoth (seen in The Empire Strikes Back), as well as the Rancor creature. To develop the map for Hoth, the designers obtained as much source material from Empire Strikes Back as possible so to create an authentic reproduction. Level Designer Justin Negrete says that Hoth was one of the most challenging areas to design. The general level design process started by planning out the level on paper. These ideas were then "fleshed out" to get the size and flow of the level. Once this had been done, features of the Quake III engine were used to add more detail such as lighting effects. The final stage of level design was adding aspects that improved the gameplay and fun of the level. The mission based format of Jedi Academy was used by Raven to reduce the linearity of the game, allowing the player to progress through levels mostly in the order they desire. The reduction in linearity was also achieved by only requiring 80% of levels to be completed before the plot can move on. Raven provided modding tools with Jedi Academy, but the company specified that such tools are unsupported by customer support, so to avoid receiving calls on the subject. Brett Tosti, a producer for LucasArts, stated that the customization of the player that is provided by the game out of the box will mean that people are less likely to need to create their own "skins". MultiplayerПравить Файл:Академия Джедаев Захватить Flag2.jpg В многопользовательском режиме можно играть онлайн или по локальной сети (LAN) с другими игроками, а также управляемых компьютером ботов. Игрок может создать свой аватар, используя ряд опций, похож на создание персонажа в сингл-плеер. В качестве альтернативы игрок может выбрать, чтобы играть как один из почти всех персонажей из Джедаев-изгоев и Джедай Академия. Прежде, чем матч начинается, сервер определяет силу ранжирование будет использоваться; это определяет, сколько очков игроки должны инвестировать в различные силы. Теперь игроки могут настраивать свои полномочия на матч. Сервер может также отключить нормального оружия, чтобы создать световой меч-только игра. Существуют различные многопользовательские режимы, такие как "захват флага", "дуэль силы" и "Осада". В зависимости от режима, игроки могут играть самостоятельно или как часть команды. Есть шесть мультиплеерных режимов, в общей сложности.12 PlotПравить Игрок берет на себя роль Джейден Корр (озвучивает Филипп Tanzini если мужчина, и Дженнифер Хейл, если женщина). Джейден новая ученица прибывает на Академия Джедаев на Явине IV, то вместе с однокурсницей Рош Пенин (Джейсон Марсден). На пути к Академии, студентов шаттл сбит неизвестным противником. Как Джейден и Рош пробираются в Академию пешком, с которыми они сталкиваются штурмовиков и темных Джедаев, которых Джейден побеждает. Джейден затем видит женщину с помощью персонала для отвода энергии от храма Джедаев, но он обнаруживается и упал без сознания по лучу. Пробуждение, Джейден встречает Кайл Катарн (Джефф Беннетт) и Люк Скайуокер (Боб Берген), которые оба выражают озабоченность по поводу инцидента. Джейден и Рош стать учеником Кайла; впрочем, в их первую тренировку, Рош кончено-ставит под угрозу конкурентоспособность Джейден. Джейден затем отправляется на различных миротворческих миссий по всей галактике. После завершения нескольких миссий Джейден возвращает в храм и подслушивает Рош разговаривает с другим учеником, сказав, что он чувствует, как Джедай мастера пытаются их удержать. Лука рассказывает собравшимся студентам, что темные джедаи, которые напали на храм являются членами культа Ситхов называют рагноса. Член культа, в Тви'lek по имени Алора (серый delisle), смог проникнуть в Академии во время нападения, и похитил Люка журнал. Это позволило культ найти многочисленные места обладаешь силой и слить энергию там. Студенты отправляются исследовать локации в Луки журнал. Джейден отправляется в Хоте расследования база "Эхо", где он встречает имперцев и Алоре. Джейден побеждает ее, и она убегает. Вернувшись в Академию, Джейден считает, что Рош не вернулся из своей миссии осталось. После завершения нескольких миссий, Джейден сопровождает Кайл в расследовании Дарта Вейдера крепость на Вьюн. Там, Джейден обнаруживает, что Рош присоединился к рагноса, упав на темную сторону, чтобы избежать гибели. Джейден побеждает Рош (который в сопровождении двух выживших возродился Темный Джедай из Джедаев-изгоев) как Кайл прибывает. На данный момент, лидер культа, который показал быть Тавион Axmis (Кэт Soucie) прибывает. Она была бывшим учеником Кайла Немезида Desann от джедая изгоя. Тавион удалось восстановить "скипетр Ragnos", который имеет мощности для слива и выпуска силы энергии. Тавион отключает Джейден и Кайл, заставляя зал пещеры-в как она сбегает с Рош. Кайл и Джейден чудом спастись и вернуться в Академию. Джейден повышается до рыцаря джедая, и создает новый световой меч. Люк приходит к выводу, что Тавион планирует восстановить Ситхов к власти с помощью украденной силы энергии, чтобы воскресить древнего Лорда Ситхов, Марка Ragnos (Питер Лурье).3 Как джедаи готовьтесь к схватке с Тавион и ее последователей на Коррибан, Кайл Джейден сообщает, что он получил призыв о помощи от Рош. Хоть и скептически, Джейден соглашается помочь. Боевой счет горнорудного предприятия на Taspir III и Джейден снова сталкивается с Алора, кто продолжает издеваться над ним, как он гонит ее через комплекс. В конце концов, Джейден находит Рош, кто просит о помощи и утверждает, что видел ошибочность своего пути. Охваченная гневом, Джейден является подстрекаемый Алоре убить Рош и присоединиться к Тавион. На этом этапе игрок может выбрать либо убить Рош и перейду на темную сторону или позволить ему жить и при этом остаться на светлой стороне. На темный путь, Джейден убивает Рош, но отказывается присоединиться к Ситхам или помочь воскресить Марка Ragnos, вместо того, чтобы убивать Алоре и отправиться на Коррибан. Джейден оставляет след разрушения позади него, убивая Джедаев и Ситхов, так прежде чем он сталкивается с Тавион. Убив ее, Джейден крадет скипетр только столкнувшихся с Кайлом. Джейден побеждает и убивает Кайла, очевидно спасаясь с скипетр. Кайл оказывается выжил в дуэли, Люк, сокрушается и теряет как Джейден и Рош, пообещав охотиться Джейден вниз. Люк, Кайл пожелания удачи, и отмечает, что хотя Джейден обратился к темной стороне, всегда есть надежда и Джейден не может быть неисправимой. Джейден затем увидел на мостике Звездный Разрушитель начало кампанию завоевания. На светлый путь, Джейден запчасти Рош и спасает его от Алора, кто отрезает Рош левую руку. Джейден убивает Алоре и головы на могилу Ragnos противостоять Тавион, борьба свой путь через ее последователей с другими студентами. Джейден побеждает ее; впрочем, она в состоянии использовать скипетр для вызова Ragnos дух, кто обладает ее тело. Ragnos джейден побеждает и уничтожает скипетр, прогоняя Ragnos' дух обратно в могилу.4 в Академии Джейден видит Рош, который выздоровел, и почитается Люк, Кайл и в остальном порядок. HistoryПравить DevelopmentПравить После того, как Джедай изгнанник был завершен, Лукасартс сразу подошел Ворон программного обеспечения для разработки сиквела. Производство стали и Ворон был дан годичный цикл развития.5 Как Отверженный Джедай, Джедай Академия использует сильно модифицированную для Quake III в: команда Арена игровой движок, а команда разработчиков состоит из людей, которые работали на джедая изгоя, а также Звездный путь: Вояджер – элитные силы.6 JKA Чара comparrison В начале игры игрок выбирает пол, расу и одежду для своего персонажа (слева). Скорейшего решения, сделанные в процессе разработки был ли или не иметь Кайл Катарн как играбельный персонаж. Это было связано с характером уже будучи могущественным Джедаем рыцарем, и, как таковой, начав с силой навыками будет влиять на игровой процесс.5 чтобы решить эту проблему, Ворон решил сделать играбельный персонаж студент в Академии Джедаев. С помощью совершенно нового персонажа, разработчики смогли вставить особенности, которые позволяют игроку настраивать характер, включая расу и пол, а также цвет светового меча, рукоять, и тип. Кайл Катарн персонаж был затем преподавателем в Академии с тем, чтобы оставаться неотъемлемой частью сюжета, чтобы гарантировать Академии Джедаев опирался на имеющийся Рыцарь-Джедай серии сюжетную линию.5 Ворон расширенные настройки далее по мере прохождения игры, позволяя игроку выбирать определенные силы тренироваться после завершения миссий. Это было сделано с намерением предоставить свободу выбора пути и стиля игры играют.7 Еще одно решение рано стала включать местах и аспекты из фильмов о Звездных войнах. Дизайнеры хотели использовать в местах, таких как Татуин (видел в Приквеле трилогии, Новая Надежда и возвращение джедая) и Хоте (видел в Империи наносит ответный удар), а также Ранкор существо.5 для разработки карты для Гота, дизайнеры, полученные как много исходного материала от Империя наносит ответный удар как можно так создать аутентичное воспроизведение. Левел-дизайнер Джастин Негрете говорит, что Хоте была одной из самых сложных областей проектирования.8 общий уровень дизайна начался процесс по планированию вне уровня на бумаге. Эти идеи затем были "конкретизированы" для получения размера потока и уровня. Как только это было сделано, услуги в Quake III с двигателем использовались, чтобы добавить больше деталей, таких как эффекты освещения. Заключительный этап дизайн уровней был добавления аспектов, которые улучшили геймплей и удовольствие на уровне.9 Миссии основаны Формат Джедай Академия была использована Ворон снизить линейность игры, позволяя игроку для прохождения уровней в основном в порядке их желание. Снижение линейности была также достигнута путем только требуя 80% от уровней должны быть завершены до участка можно двигаться дальше.10 Ворон предоставлены моддинг инструменты с Академии Джедаев, но в компании уточнили, что такие инструменты не поддерживаются службой технической поддержки, так, чтобы избежать приема звонков по теме. Бретт Тости, продюсер LucasArts и заявила, что кастомизация игрока, предоставляемой игры "из коробки" будет означать, что люди с меньшей вероятностью должны создать свои собственные "скины".7 История создания thumb|left|150px|Одна и та же игровая сцена с разными вариантами главного героя. В ядро ID Software Raven, впридачу к развитой системе стрелкового боя, добавил примитивный, но полностью функциональный рукопашный, а также акробатику и немного альпинизма. Это нововведение дебютировало в игре Heretic-2, созданном на базе Quake-2, опираясь во многом на средневековую часть предложенного Джону Кармаку и впоследствии отвергнутого им сценария для Quake (впоследствии платформа была обновлена до Quake-3). Те базовые приёмы, с некоторыми поправками на расширенную вселенную Звёздных Войн, перекочевали в серию Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: заклинания легендарного эльфа стали способностями Силы, его нечеловеческий прыжок, соответственно, Прыжком Силы, а «чёртов посох», добытый в странствиях по Чистилищу - световым мечом и вариациями оного. В предыдущих частях, в первую очередь, Outcast, световой меч применяется весьма примитивно. Так, колющий удар производится простым сближением главного героя с другим персонажем или объектом окружения и наведением меча на него, что не всегда удобно, но и давало игроку, при должном навыке, определённые преимущества. В Jedi Academy эту возможность убрали: враг получает урон только при нанесении удара, если этот удар не был блокирован. Внесено, со времён предшественника, и много других новшеств. Помимо описанных, это некоторая нелинейность прохождения, добавляющая второстепенные миссии, которые можно проходить в произвольном порядке, новый транспорт - спидербайк, система улучшения способностей Силы по мере прохождения (порядок улучшений выбирается игроком), а также выбор между Светлой и Тёмной сторонами в предпоследней миссии, который определит концовку (Светлая официально признана частью Расширенной Вселенной и отражена в новеллизациях игры). Наработки в области вождения транспорта были в новинку на платформе ID Tech 3 и послужили отправной точкой для создания игры Battlefront, чья серия получила успешное продолжение. AT-ST перекочевал в первую часть практически без изменений, сохранив неканоничную боковую ракетную установку, которая в Battlefront-2 была заменена парными бластерными пушками. Модельный ряд спидербайков был существенно расширен, сохранив в первой части свои бешеные скорости, сниженные до приемлемого уровня во второй. Релизы Игра издавалась и продавалась на территории Соединенных Штатов компанией LucasArts, тогда как Activision взяла на себя издание и распространение игры в Европе. Игра выпущена для Microsoft Windows и OS х (издательские права Aspyr) 17 сентября 2003 года и для Xbox (порт разработан Vicarious Visions) в ноябре 2003 года. Получила положительные отзывы. В сентябре 2009 года игра перевыпущена через цифровых дистрибьюторов Steam и Direct2Drive со следующими играми серии: *''Star Wars: Dark Forces'' *''Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' *''Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' Публикация исходного кода После того, как 3 апреля 2013 года Уолт Дисней принял решение о закрытии студии LucasArts, разработчики Raven Software выпустили исходный код для игры на на SourceForge под GNU GPLv2. и через несколько дней после релиза исходники исчезли без объяснения причин. Позже Kotaku дал официальное объяснение, что ПО удалено по требованию Raven Software. предположительно, из-за наличия лицензионного кода, например, для формата Bink Video разработчика RAD Game Tools, не дававшего «добро» на публикацию. Игровой процесс Игровой процесс делится на одиночные миссии, в которых разворачивается основной сюжет игры, и многопользовательские сессии, в которых, аналогично Quake III Arena, могут одновременно участвовать несколько игроков, управляемых как пользователями, так и ИИ. Возвращена возможность участия в сражениях персонажей из игрового бестиария, включая главарей (применялась ранее в DOOM II). Одиночная игра Начиная игру, пользователь настраивает своего персонажа и его базовое оружие - световой меч. В ходе прохождения его можно будет дважды сменить. Также выбирается режим сложности (всего их 4). После обучающих миссий игрок попадает в меню своего личного кабинета, где может выбирать порядок прохождения дальнейших заданий. Перед каждой миссией игрок последовательно выбирает 4 вида оружия, помимо меча: две единицы стрелкового и два вида взрывчатки (тепловой детонатор, мина, взрыпакет). Также он должен выбрать, какую из способностей Свётлой или Тёмной сторон Силы улучшить на один уровень. Всего владение каждой из практик Силы условно делится на три уровня. Уровень общих способностей нельзя менять из меню, он всегда соответствует этапу прохождения (их также три, в каждом по одному набору дополнительных миссий, разделённых основными): на первом этапе уровень начальный (падаван), на втором - средний (действительный джедай), на третьем - высокий (рыцарь-джедай). Перед миссией игрок прослушивает вводную, затем приступает непосредственно к заданию, по завершение которого возвращается в кабинет, где собеседники (обычно это Люк Скайуокер или Кайл Катарн) обсудят с главным героем её итоги и ситуацию в целом. После выполнения 4 из 5 дополнительных миссий открывается доступ к следующим основным, по завершении которых список дополнительных обновится, а к предыдущим вернуться будет нельзя. Ближе к концу предпоследней миссии, перед сражением с главарём, игрок должен выбрать сторону. От его выбора будет зависеть развитие событий в финальной миссии и её исход (т. е. концовка игры). Многопользовательская игра .]] In multiplayer mode, one can play online or via a local area network (LAN) with other players, as well as computer-controlled bots. The player can create their avatar using a series of options, similar to the character creation in single-player. Alternatively the player can choose to play as one of almost all of the characters from Jedi Outcast and Jedi Academy. Before a match begins, the server specifies the Force ranking to be used; this controls how many points the players have to invest in different Force powers. Players can then customize their powers for the match. The server can also disable normal weapons to create a lightsaber-only game. There are different multiplayer modes such as "Capture the flag", "Power Duel" and "Siege". Depending on the mode, players can play on their own or as part of a team. There are six multiplayer modes in total. Сюжет Год 14 ПБЯ выдался непростым. Осколок Империи постепенно приходит в упадок, хотя противостояние с Новой Республикой давно перешло в свою тлеющую фазу и ограничивалось мелкими локальными конфликтами. В текущей ситуации услуги джедаев крайне востребованы, поскольку теракты, злоупотребления и прочие бесчинства - вечные спутники именно таких войн, а с ними Орден всегда боролся. Люк Скайуокер со своим верным другом и соратником Кайлом Катарном сообща ведут дела явинской академии, известной также как Праксеум джедаев. Игрок выступает в роли нового ученика Академии Джедаев Люка Скайуокера на Явине 4 по имени Джейден Корр. Транспортный корабль с Джейденом и другими будущими падаванами прибывает на планету, где начинаются приключения. Вступление Пролог. Вынужденная посадка Первая миссия начинается, как часто водится в фильмах и играх вселенной, на орбите планеты. Средний грузопассажирский фрахтовщик Новой Республики (позывной «Явинский гонец-2») идёт на снижение, но по неизвестной причине отказывают оба левых ходовых двигателя, и пилот, предупредив пассажиров и персонал академии, совершает вынужденную посадку посреди джунглей. Звездолёт при падении переломился надвое, но жертв и серьёзных ранений среди экипажа и пассажиров нет. Главный герой - Джейден Корр, и другой кандидат в падаваны - Рош Пенин, с которым они успели познакомиться и немного разговориться, оказались по другому борту корабля, отделённые от остальных. Самих персонажей, к тому же, разделяет небольшой ручей. Очевидно, оба не только не умеют плавать, но и страдают водобоязнью, потому Рош просит срубить дерево, чтобы перебраться на другую сторону. Затем следует ещё один мастер-класс лесозаготовок при помощи светового меча - на этот раз импровизированный мост требуется, чтобы вдвоём миновать крутой обрыв. Сразу за обрывом - существа, похожие на исаламири по внешности и негативному влиянию на чувствительных к Силе, но гораздо крупнее. Рош называет их «крикунами», поскольку животные оказывают крайне неприятное воздействие, если подойти (вплоть до невозможности сражаться и бегать). Также твари кусаются и царапаются, так что следует держаться от них подальше. Люк Скайуокер назначил точкой сбора ближайший храм массасси. Джейден и Рош, очевидно, прибыли первыми, но неподалёку дежурит патруль штурмовиков, мешая пройти. Как и положено настоящему мужчине, Пенин прячется за большим камнем, а Джейден в одиночку выходит против двоих солдат Осколка. После расправы с часовыми неожиданно появляется последователь Рагноса со световым мечом. Предстоит первый ближний бой. Уничтожив адепта Тёмной стороны неизвестного пока что происхождения, Джейден пробирается к храму и подглядывает за его подельниками. Она видит Тавион Аксмис с охраной, облучающую стены храма каким-то скипетром. Тавион замечает лазутчика и оглядывается. Луч случайно задевает главного героя, после чего он или она теряет сознание. Первая встреча с Катарном Первое, что видит Джейден, придя в себя - озабоченный лик первого заместителя Люка в академии джедаев, Кайла Катарна. Тот галантно протягивает руку, помогая подняться, и спрашивает об обстоятельствах случившегося. Пытаясь припомнить события, протагонист рассказывает, что удалось разузнать. Упоминание о скипетре тревожит Люка, прибывшего встречать новобранцев у храма вместе с Кайлом, который уверяет новых воспитанников, что нынешний день - ещё вполне благополучный в жизни каждого джедая. Рош тоже здесь, выражает восхищение Скайуокером и Катарном, будучи в целом очень впечатлительной натурой. Затем представители храма уводят учеников, пока указанная пара остаётся расследовать происшествие. Похищение данных Тем временем ученица Тавион по имени Алора проникла в покои Люка и выкрала из его личного терминала секретные сведения. Как оказалось, крушение челнока было отвлекающим манёвром, чтобы ослабить охрану комплекса. Получив то, зачем пришли, последователи Рагноса покинули планету. Обучение под руководством Кайла Катарна Немного погодя прибывшие собираются в главной зале академии для распределения. Процедурой руководит лично мастер Скайуокер, во вводном инструктаже обрисовывая в общих чертах программу подготовки в академии: фехтование, познание Силы, история, дипломатия и пр. В связи с тем, что Орден за прошедшие годы окончательно не оправился от понесённых в ходе Великой Чистки потерь, в Кодекс джедаев внесли немало изменений. Одно из них отменяет классическое Правило двух и разрешает одному мастеру брать нескольких падаванов. Джейден и Рош закрепляются за Кайлом. Для тренировки отведены руины старого города, собранные в лабиринт, где участники поэтапно проходят различные полосы препятствий, выполняют упражнения и разгадывают головоломки. Катарн разделяет маршруты Корр и Пенина, а сам остаётся наблюдать за их упражнениями дистанционно. Рош считает это соревнованием, но Кайл не разделяет его азарт. Первая задача - перепрыгнуть провал. В этом поможет Прыжок Силы. Если не получается - всегда можно подняться по лестнице на исходную и попробовать снова. Следующую комнату закрывают за героем и выпускают летающих тренировочных дроидов, каждый из которых неспособен серьёзно ранить, но их немало (тем их больше и они тем опасней, чем выше сложность игры). После уничтожения последнего робота открывается дверь в следующий этап. Когда герой выйдет на открытое место (как выяснится - арену), появится Рош с очередной подлостью: спустит тренировочного механического мечника. Этот враг неуклюж в бою, но крайне быстро передвигается и слишком тяжёлый, чтобы поддаваться телекинезу, не говоря уже об Обмане Разума. После битвы с дроидом Кайл спросит о причине задержки. Джейден ответит, что ничего серьёзного. В следующих комнатах придётся воспользоваться телекинезом и Зрением Силы, в последней - Ускорением. Разбирательство после тренировки Когда Пенин и Корр возвращаются к учителю, последний высказывает первому за самодеятельность. Рош извиняется, но Катарн напоминает, что просить прощения стоит не только у него. Провинившийся начинает оправдываться, что дроид был лишь невинной шуткой, на что наставник пеняет о смертельном риске, которому легкомысленный курсант подверг товарища: его счастье, что ИИ дроида работал в обучающем режиме. Автомат выступал с боевым оружием и, будучи настроенным на спарринг с сильными джедаями, такими как Люк, мог бы попросту убить новичка. Горе-спортсмен начинает рассыпаться в извинениях уже перед последним, на что получает совет придержать их при себе. Катарн пеняет уже Корр(у), что нельзя таить в себе злобу, поскольку такое поведение легко уведёт на Тёмную сторону. Немного поколебавшись, Джейден смиряется с тем, что придётся работать со столь взбалмошным и импульсивным типом, и прощает его. Первый выбор миссий в академии Каждая ключевая миссия сюжета после первых двух открывается по выполнение большинства дополнительных (четырёх из пяти). Эти миссии можно выполнять в произвольном порядке и выгодней исполнить все пять, поскольку в этом случае доступны дополнительные улучшения способностей. После каждой основной миссии список дополнительных обновляется. К непройденным этапам вернуться невозможно. С повышением звания от падавана до рыцаря возрастают сложность миссий и мастерство фехтования, укрепляется Сила, открывается более мощное вооружение. В большинстве миссий, так или иначе, фигурирует новая тёмная секта, известная как культ Рагноса. Из описания очевидцев Катарн ещё не понял, что речь о его старой знакомой Аксмис, но, как и Скайуокер, понимает всю серьёзность угрозы, потому основные силы Нового Ордена джедаев бросаются на борьбу с упомянутой организацией. Кайл обещает быть рядом при выполнении заданий (он отвечает за миссию, а падаван просто проходит практику), но на деле часто по разным причинам отсутствует, и Джейден будет действовать самостоятельно. Татуинские миссии Замечена высокая активность культа на Татуине. Там Кайла с падаваном ожидают целых два задания. Космопорт Мос-Эйсли Первая проблема, с которой сразу же столкнулись Кайл и Джейден в Мос-Эйсли - посадить корабль. Отлично видно, что космопорт переполнен, и это явно неспроста. Оставив «Коготь ворона» на стоянке, Катарн принимает решение наведаться в местную кантину и выяснить причину такого ажиотажа среди вольнонаёмных галактических дальнобойщиков, пригнавших сюда столько грузовых кораблей. Молодым положено стоять на стрёме, чем и займётся Корр. Долго дежурить у двери не пришлось - в проёме появился неизвестный вуки, увлечённо от кого-то отстреливающийся из своего арбалета. Незнакомец представился Чубаккой и спросил, что здесь делает джедай. На что получил ответ, что перед ним пока что не джедай, а падаван. Учителя Чубакка, как оказалось, хорошо знал. Он сам участвовал в некоем деле, касающемся Леи Органы и, похоже, влип в историю. На выяснение обстоятельств перестрелки не было времени - двор заполнялся новыми вооружёнными и крайне недружелюбно настроенными бандитами. Принято решение объединить усилия и сообща пробиваться к ближайшему относительно безопасному зданию. С улицы бой переместился в помещения, затем товарищи вышли в следующий двор, где был припаркован корабль Чубакки и его компаньона Хана Соло «Сокол тысячелетия». Оказалось, что и это судно, и «Коготь ворона» задержаны, и с космопорта их не отпускают генераторы силовых лучей. Вуки окапывается возле корабля, сдерживая атакующих, а Джейден заходит в здание. Следующая цель - пробиться в диспетчерскую и отключить лучи. Сделать это оказывается не так просто - обитатели и гости космопорта все как с цепи сорвались. Все четверо эмиссаров Новой Республики (а именно - Катарн, Соло, Чубакка и Корр) явно разворошили здесь осиное гнездо. Панели управления лучами захвата находятся на втором этаже в двух разных комнатах. Попасть в каждую из них можно только через первый этаж на лифте. В последней комнате дежурит культист с мечом. Живым он не дастся и по-хорошему ничего не расскажет - требуется устранить злодея, чтобы добраться до пульта и спокойно отключить луч. Джейден возвращается во двор, где Чубакку продолжает осаждать неприятель. С мечом и парой дополнительных джедайских рук продвижение значительно ускорилось, и вскоре враг был разбит. Пропустив самое интересное, под конец появляется Кайл. Заприметив «Сокол» ещё по прибытии, он искал Чуи и Соло, и рад встрече. Прощаясь, Чубакка сделал дружеский национальный жест, который поначалу был расценён падаваном как нападение. Кайл заверил, что беспокоиться нечего - вуки так выражают свою признательность. Пока Чуи и Джейден сражались с местным сбродом, Кайлу удалось выяснить, что контрабандисты наняты культом Рагноса и Осколком Империи для снабжения тех и других. Похоже, упомянутые организации в сговоре. Поиск пропавшего дроида В другом регионе Татуина астромеханический дроид некоего фермера-влагодобытчика нарыл важные сведения о культе Рагноса. Фермер незамедлительно поставил в известность местные власти, а те - Орден, но, опасаясь расправы культистов, не дождался джедаев и продал дроида джавам. Теперь дроида предстоит искать. Кайл и Джейден направляются к месту, где последний раз видели нужный пескоход. Машина уже уехала, и следы гусениц, что ещё не занесло песком, ведут в ущелье. Наставник вновь отлучается, оставив денег на покупку дроида, и джавский вездеход предстоит искать самостоятельно. Катарн пояснил, что его сопровождение не нужно, поскольку джавы в целом безобидны. Но вот незадача - забыл упомянуть об их вечных врагах таскенах. Эти существа устраивают в ущелье засаду: разбойники с оружием ближнего боя сбегаются вниз, а стрелки поддерживают их огнём сверху. Миновав ущелье и занятые новым врагом подземные ходы, где бандиты сваливали награбленное, Корр находит пескоход. Выжившие джавы собрались неподалёку и плачутся на своих обидчиков: таскенские мародёры уже вовсю орудуют внутри. Придётся следовать за ними, пока дроида не разобрали по винтикам. На грузовой площадке подъёмного крана герой подымается на борт, затем нужно обойти интерьер пескохода, отбиваясь от таскенов, и отыскать астромеханика, если тот ещё не уничтожен. В конце концов, это удаётся. Джейден подмечает, что торговать здесь больше не с кем, потому решает для пользы общего дела экспроприировать аппарат бесплатно. Покинув машину, Корр уничтожает оставшихся головорезов, пытающихся оказать сопротивление, затем появляется Катарн. Кайл извиняется, что пришлось бросить ученика, но тот в порядке, и это радует. Найденный дроид благополучно доставлен в академию, его информация оказалась крайне полезна. Сигналы бедствия Орден получил несколько запросов помощи. Выбрав дела, к которым могут быть причастны культисты, он выслал джедаев с учениками для расследований. Какие-то задания будут брать Кайл и Джейден. Сигнал бедствия с Бакуры Запрос о помощи подали власти Бакуры. Важная геотермальная станция, построенная прямо в жерле спящего вулкана, захвачена неизвестными. Отряд, посланный на разведку, пропал без вести. Полномасштабную операцию администрация пока не планирует, чтобы не допустить паники среди населения (вулкан крайне опасен). Решено просить помощи у Ордена. Кайл сейчас на задании, обещает встретить на месте. В этой миссии герою впервые доверяют личный транспорт - звёздный истребитель Z-95 «Охотник за головами». Прибыв на место, Джейден никого не застаёт: ни видно пока ни врагов, ни учителя. Прождав более часа, Корр на свой страх и риск решает идти внутрь в одиночку. Уже на подходе к станции джедай видит взрыв, выбросивший из окна сотрудника, который погибает на месте. Тут явно происходит что-то нехорошее. Попав внутрь, герой первым делом подключается к камерам наблюдения и видит группу имперских диверсантов, минирующих помещение. Подключение к системе не прошло незамеченным - нежданного гостя уже идут встречать. Разделавшись с первой группой, посланной на перехват, падаван проходит в дверь, любезно оставленную ими открытой, и обезвреживает первую мину. По данным видеонаблюдения, осталось ещё четыре. Все эти мины также нужно отключить, иначе взрывы уничтожат станцию и разбудят вулкан, тогда пострадает весь регион. Последние мины стерегут мечники культистов. Без них также не обошлось, что подтверждает догадки Кайла. После разминирования последнего объекта обнаруживается, что оставшиеся вражеские лазутчики перекрыли обратный путь на взлётно-посадочную площадку. Чтобы добраться до корабля и улететь, придётся разобраться с ними. После миссии Кайл пояснит, что обстоятельства задержали его, и попасть на Бакуру он не смог. А героизмом и находчивостью ученика он, как всегда, категорически удовлетворён. Сигнал бедствия с Бленджила Не так давно пропал грузовой корабль. Спасатели осматривают планеты в окрестностях места, где с пилотом пропала связь. Решено им помочь. Джейден на отремонтированном «гонце» отправляется на одну из них, под названием Бленджил. Очевидно, у корабля очень суровая карма: не успел он войти в атмосферу планеты, как вмешалась местная погодная аномалия - молния среди ясного неба ударила в звездолёт, и тот пошёл на очередную вынужденную посадку. Как мудро заметил в схожей ситуации герой другой игры, красота, лепота, даже матом ругаться не хочется. Самое красивое - аномальной грозой убиты все передатчики, включая аварийные, так что Джейден, в случае чего, застрянет здесь надолго. С другой стороны, упал фрахтовщик весьма удачно: как раз рядом с предыдущим кораблём, потерпевшим крушение, за которым джедая сюда и прислали. Правда, как иронично замечает главный герой, спасать теперь придётся обоих. Пилот, он же - владелец корабля и груза, жив, но сильно истощён, ожидая несколько дней помощи в пустыне. Несмотря на указанное обстоятельство, им не побрезговал местный песчаный копатель, бессовестно скушавший торговца на глазах присланного за ним спасателя, когда потерпевший почти перебрался на борт соседнего корабля. Скорбеть о новой утрате, впрочем, некогда. Джейден начинает обдумывать, как отсюда выбраться. Корпус корабля, разбившегося здесь ранее, развалился на части и восстановлению не подлежит. А «гонец» требует лишь небольшого ремонта и, к великой радости пилота, запчасти с другого корабля подходят (вот когда помянешь добрым словом былую имперскую стандартизацию). Для приведения корабля в годное состояние требуется всего ничего - обойти обломки в поисках нужных элементов, доставить их на борт и заменить повреждённые. Для джедая - плёвое дело, но задачу осложняют копатели. Они обитают в песке и утаскивают всех, кто по нему (песку) ходит. Придётся избегать открытой пустыни и перепрыгивать с одного фрагмента судна на другой. На местности разбросаны тепловые детонаторы (возможно, остатки корабельного груза). С их помощью торговец какое-то время отбивался от местной фауны - как показало нынешнее положение дел, безуспешно. Бросив детонатор на песок, можно отвлечь копателя, а самому беспрепятственно пройти другим путём. Также, по некоторым сведениям, взрывчаткой, при умелом применении, можно навсегда убить червя, если тот проглотит такую своеобразную наживку. Запчасти очень тяжёлые, потому один раз с корабля на корабль можно перенести только одну. Всего их четыре, потому ходить опасными маршрутами предстоит, в общей сложности, не менее восьми раз. После установки всех компонентов, благодаря прирождённым техническим талантам ученика, за которые его и взяли в академию, и, надо думать, не без благословения Силы, «гонец» ожил и благополучно стартовал с планеты. Поездка, в целом, прошла впустую. Так или иначе, пропажа найдена, поиски можно прекращать, будущие посетители Бленджила предупреждены об угрозе - всё же, какие-то добрые дела удались. Вот только тело покойного семье передать не получится. Тревожные вести с Кореллии На планете Кореллия ползут слухи об активности культа. Чтобы проверить их, Кайл и Джейден отправляются в Коронет, столицу планеты. Путь был неблизким. Чтобы скоротать его, товарищи беседовали за жизнь. Кайл только-только начал пересказывать забавный случай со своей женой Джен Орс, как приёмник их корабля поймал сигнал бедствия с ближайшего грузового состава. Подлетев ближе, джедаи обнаружили корабли, окружающие и атакующие ховер-поезд. Несколько групп уже высадились на крышу и лезут внутрь - судя по всему, с целью захватить груз. Принято решение разделиться: Джейден высадится в хвостовой части поезда и даст отпор грабителям, а Кайл вступит в воздушный бой с кораблями, чтобы отрезать врагу подкрепления. Миссия линейна не только в плане прохождения, но и физически: предстоит двигаться от последнего вагона к первому, отбиваясь по мере сил от врагов. Где-то в середине поезда обнаруживается заминированный вагон - судя по всему, культ запланировал и теракт тоже. Джейден отключает мину и отцепляет за собой задние вагоны, чтобы вывести засевших там бандитов из игры. Главари культистов уже в головном вагоне состава. Машиниста нет - видимо, сумел сбежать. Пробившись через них, Джейден попадает в кабину. Неуправляемый локомотив на большой скорости двигался прямо в тупик и мог врезаться, причинив большие разрушения и жертвы, но Корр вовремя успевает перехватить управление и остановить поезд. Кулуарная беседа в академии Джейден застаёт Роша в разговоре с джедаем постарше. Тот жалуется на скучные задания Катарна (похоже, всё самое интересное досталось Джейдену). Старший товарищ пытается урезонить парня, что, мол, лишнее рвение тут неуместно, и на его век стоящей работы точно хватит. Пересуды прерывает сам появившийся Катарн, забирая Роша на очередное дело. Общий сбор (первичное расследование окончено) Люк вновь собирает мастеров и студентов на брифинг, где делится всем, что удалось разузнать. Оказывается, «гонец» был сбит неким скипетром - древним устройством, о котором не положено знать новичкам, поскольку это конфиденциальные данные, относящиеся к артефактам ситов. Скипетр обладает свойством собирать и накапливать Силу из мест её большой концентрации. Судя по всему, злоумышленников интересует только энергия Тёмной стороны, потому что группа, орудовавшая у храма массасси, выкачала оттуда тёмную сущность, а личный журнал Скайуокера в академии, скопированный их подельницей, содержал сведения о местах Силы, где бывал Люк. Очевидно, предводитель культа недостаточно чувствителен к тёмной ауре, если не способен найти все подобные места самостоятельно. Но и недооценивать его (или её) тоже не стоит. Люк направляется на Беспин, в Облачный город, а прочие важные пункты поручает проверить остальным джедаям. Джейдену достаётся планета Хот, Кайлу - Долина джедаев на Руусане, Рошу - обломки планеты Бисс. Миссия на Хоте Получив координаты базы «Эхо», Джейден берёт свой Z-95 и отправляется на Хот. Это ключевая сюжетная миссия, после которой обновится список дополнительных заданий. Трасса Высаживаясь неподалёку от базы, джедай сверяется с приборами, затем пытается прощупать ауру Силы. К своему удивлению, он ничего не обнаруживает, хотя регион связан с одним из важнейших конфликтов Галактической Гражданской Войны. Собравшись уже улетать, Корр замечает сигнальные огни впереди, свет которых пробивается сквозь буран. А подойдя ближе, обнаруживает действующую трассу, хотя база должна быть законсервирована. По трассе бродят таунтауны. Кто-то снабдил животных сёдлами, следовательно, «Эхо» с некоторых пор обитаема. Можно взять одного прокатиться или идти по огням пешком. Вешки приведут ко входу на базу. По пути встретится пещера с голодным вампой. Так просто пушистик не отстанет: придётся повторить трюк Люка с отсечением его лапы, и только тогда продолжать путь. База «Эхо» Как оказалось, база занята имперцами, и ворота хорошо охраняются. Можно перебить охрану или сразу пролезть через пробоину в вентиляционной будке в подземную часть комплекса. Подземный комплекс базы Внутри хозяйничают снежные штурмовики. Подслушав их разговоры, можно выяснить, что многие из них недолюбливают нынешних союзников - культистов, считая их фанатичными безумцами, которым предпочли бы самых деспотичных ситов прошедшей войны. Те, кому светят посты рядом с их покоями, гораздо охотнее согласились бы дежурить на морозе и слушать вьюгу на поверхности. Можно разнообразить этим скучающим бедолагам жизнь (в основном, конечно же, сделать её короче), или обойти некоторых, подстроившись под маршруты их патрулирования. За стелс, впрочем, в игре никакие бонусы не начисляются - несколько иной жанр. Некоторые коридоры станции промёрзли и перекрыты толстым слоем льда, другие завалены, и проходы остаются через стеклянные переборки базы. Лёд и стекло разбиваются Силой, световым мечом или стрелковым оружием. Миновав перечисленные преграды, герой замечает культиста. Последователь Рагноса занят одним из терминалов, выискивая компромат на мастера Скайуокера. Через комлинк он говорит с Алорой, имя которой Джейден слышит впервые. Подслушав этот диалог, Корр выясняет, что культисты отследили маршрут Люка - с Хота тот отправился на Дагобу. Покинув укрытие, Джейден побеждает бойца культа и отправляется искать Алору. В следующей комнате будет ещё один вампа, на этот раз выбравший добычу покрупнее - таунтауна. Если своевременно убить хищника - можно сберечь верховое животное, которое впоследствии пригодится. Встреча с Алорой Алора возглавляет группу культистов, орудующую на базе. Это именно та Алора, что выкрала данные из академии джедаев. Тви'лек уже в курсе, что на базе джедай или кто-то в этом роде, умеющий обращаться с мечом. Переняв от наставницы привычку язвить своим противникам, она иронично подмечает, что Орден уж совсем обмельчал, раз посылает против последователей Рагноса вчерашних детей. Джейден тоже за словом в карман не лезет, заявляя, что культистка льстит себе и своей организации, и сил падавана на борьбу с их шайкой вполне хватит. Тут самое время вспомнить про таунтауна. Если его ранее позволили загрызть, предстоит серьёзный спарринг с серьёзным же (на данном уровне развития) противником. Если зверя спасли и оседлали - достаточно верхом на нём с разгону налететь на Алору, и она отступит. Развязка В последней комнате есть взлётная шахта для аэроспидеров. По ней Алора взбирается, цепляясь за проводку и уступы, на поверхность. Убегая, она наговорит главному герою гадостей и заявит, что они ещё встретятся. Корр храбро отвечает, что будет ждать этой встречи с нетерпением. Новое совещание в академии По возвращении Джейден Корр получает выговор, за опрометчивые действия без поддержки, но за проявленную доблесть в борьбе с опытной культисткой падавана повышают до звания действительного джедая. Люк отправляется перепроверить планеты, не указанные в своём журнале по названию. В первую очередь, он перепроверит Дагобу - скорее всего, именно эта планета станет следующей целью культа. Действительным джедаям дают более сложные задания. После выполнения первого из них (любого) Люк вернётся из своей командировки и сообщит, что Пещера Зла на Дагобе разорена и более не действует. Гранд-мастер Йода прятался там в эпоху Империи, поскольку мощная тёмная аура пещер скрывала присутствие одного из последних джедаев от Вейдера, Императора и его Инквизиторов, но отныне этой ауры нет. Кайл сообщает хорошие вести - Долина Джедаев нетронута. Джейден высказывает догадки по поводу умножения приверженцев культа. Возможно, скипетр может не только накапливать, но и отдавать энергию, наделяя способностями Тёмной стороны даже изначально нечувствительных к Силе существ. Люку это объяснение по душе. Также Рош без вести пропал на Биссе. Кайл отправляется его искать, по возможности помогая и второму ученику. Миссия на Нар-Крита Старейшины шахтёрской гильдии отправились на переговоры с представителями картеля хаттов, но до сих пор не вернулись. Мафиози с планеты Нар-Крита, к которому направлялась делегация, утверждает, что никто из них не приходил. Преступному клану верить нельзя, потому Орден джедаев предпринимает вылазку с целью лишний раз проверить честность хатта (но более вероятно - убедиться в отсутствии таковой) и, при необходимости, вызволить послов. Джейден отправляется в путь. Кайл как раз по служебной надобности неподалёку, потому вызвался помочь. База гангстеров представляет собой большой комплекс обжитых ходов, проделанных в нар'критских скалах. Зайдя с неприметной стороны, Катарн высаживает главного героя в широкую горизонтальную трубу неизвестного назначения, ведущую в недра базы. Попав внутрь, Джейден подслушивает разговор наёмников. Они спорят о ставках на заключённых перед запланированной на ближайшее время казнью. Местное развлечение, популярное у хаттов во многих мирах - отдавать неугодных на растерзание ручным ранкорам. Предполагая, что, вероятно, среди пленников есть пропавшие старейшины, Корр направляется к тюремным блокам. Каждый блок помечен своим цветом, а путь к рубке управления подсказывают того же цвета указатели. Если следовать им - не заблудишься. Найдя первый пульт и нейтрализовав охрану, Джейден покидает рубку через окно наблюдения и встречается с первой группой заключённых, камеры которых примыкают к арене. Освобождённые подтверждают, что они и есть те самые старейшины, и предупреждают о ранкоре. В следующий момент кто-то выпускает упомянутое животное, и нужно срочно бежать к выходу. Старейшины не отличаются живучестью джедаев и, в силу возраста, достаточно медленно бегают. Следует сопроводить группу, оберегая от хищника, которого, к сожалению, убить в этой миссии нельзя. Следует отвлекать ранкора обычными атаками или воздействиями Силы, чтобы он погнался за главным героем и оставил заложников в покое. Те самостоятельно добегут до выхода и дождутся своего спасителя. И конечно, следует не попадаться в цепкие лапы зверюги, а если попадаешься - обжечь мечом пальцы гигантского примата, чтобы тот выпустил свою добычу. Покинув арену, Джейден встречается со старейшинами и запрашивает Кайла по радиосвязи. Тот предлагает выходить через ту же трубу, по которой вошли, но предварительно надо расчистить путь. Когда врагов на пути не будет - Корр сообщит об этом старейшинам, и те смогут сбежать, а «Коготь» их подберёт. Арена представляет собой разомкнутое кольцо, в центре которого находятся башня, поделённая на сегменты - рубки наблюдения, содержащие пульты управления каждой из клеток. Всего четыре рубки, осталось три. Соответственно, четыре группы заключённых, по пять человек, всего 20, но для успешного выполнения миссии достаточно спасти 16. Клетки каждой из групп находятся по внешнему краю кольца. Оставшиеся группы заложников освобождаются по тому же сценарию: находится вход в рубку, уничтожается охрана, с пульта открывается клетка, затем через окно нужно успеть выскочить на арену и, вместе с заложниками, сбежать от ранкора. Последние будут уходить тем же маршрутом, новых преград на котором не появится. Чем дальше клетка находится по кольцу арены от выхода - тем больший путь придётся проделать наперегонки с монстром. К пультам ведут разные пути, но несколько раз придётся пройти по одному приметному пункту маршрута - через бар. При каждом посещении там будет устраиваться новая засада, в последней помещение будет заминировано. Единственный гражданский - Балдарек, «неграмотный» чисс-бармен, известный по Outcast, всё это время прячется за стойкой, и убить его можно только нарочно. Закончив с обменом пленными (а именно - обменом пленных союзников на вражеских покойников), можно улетать. После миссии Кайл похвалит за блестящую операцию и позлорадствует над скомпрометированным хаттом, жизнь которого явно должна осложниться после инцидента. Встреча с республиканским информатором Гоночная миссия, в которой можно вдоволь покататься на байке, а при желании - от души пострелять из него по плохим парням. Информатор на планете Зонджу V располагает ценными сведениями о культе Рагноса. Требуется его опросить и обеспечить защиту. Джейден лично берётся за это дело. Связной ожидает в столице планеты - Зоронеде - на выезде из города. Взяв в ближайшем прокате гравицикл, Корр спешит на встречу. По пути республиканского эмиссара атакует банда неизвестных на гравициклах. Можно сбить их или обогнать, чтобы избавиться от «хвоста». Нужный человек ожидает в месте встречи. Узнав, что джедая преследовали бандиты, он предлагает зайти в помещение, где оба будут в относительной безопасности. Но не успевает - неизвестный снайпер попадает союзнику в грудь, нанеся смертельное ранение. Информатор умирает, не успев выдать интересующую Орден тайну, а Джейден прячется от новых выстрелов. Поняв, что прежний путь в город отрезан, Корр принимает решение проехать по более длинному и пересечённому маршруту к северным городским воротам. Впереди - длинные извилистые ущелья, развалины древних сооружений, небольшие озёрца, которые, впрочем, гравициклам не помеха. Вражеские байкеры возобновят погоню. Чтобы оторваться, герой решает перепрыгнуть большой обрыв: манёвр рискованный, но сработавший, поскольку преследователи не смогли его повторить - кто-то разбился, другие отстали. Сбросив погоню и затормозив у северных ворот, Джейден направился в город. После миссии Корр поделится с Катарном деталями своего захватывающего заезда. Тот будет впечатлён, но и огорчён, поскольку культу, всё же, удалось замести следы своего присутствия. Крил'дорская операция Давний друг и соратник Кайла и Люка - Ведж Антиллес - забирает Джейден(а) с собой на секретную операцию. На газовом гиганте Крил'Дор обнаружена небольшая станция Осколка, ведущая добычу тибанна без лишней огласки. Имперцы ещё не знают, что расположение объекта раскрыто, потому установка сейчас относительно слабо охраняется. Быстро и оперативно проведённая атака позволит захватить станцию, используя всего пару истребителей, но наземная часть миссии под силу лишь джедаю. Звучит пугающе, но Корр соглашается. Как и Облачный Город, крил'дорский комплекс дрейфует в атмосфере гиганта на сверхмощных репульсорах, но больше напоминает орбитальную базу: имеются турболазерные турели, генератор щита, ангар, казармы внутренней охраны, командный центр. Главная уязвимость обороны - отсутствие скорострельных зениток, без которых с истребителями смогут справиться только перехватчики из ангара. Но на взлёт этих машин требуется время, которого старый лис Ведж имперцам не даст. Важно не только быстро подавить сопротивление противника, но и нанести минимальный урон объекту: республиканские корпорации всерьёз рассчитывают прийти на всё готовое и прибрать установку к рукам, за повреждённую или уничтоженную точно спасибо не скажут. Звено из Z-95 (Корр) и T-65 «X-wing» (Антиллес) входит в пределы станции и начинает маневрировать под обстрелом тяжёлых орудий, явно не предназначенных против малых быстроходных космолётов. Джейден находит взлётно-посадочную площадку и приземляется, а Ведж готовится к контратаке. Главному герою отведена роль наводчика протонных торпед, которые будет сбрасывать оставшийся в воздухе пилот. Для точного попадания следует прикрепить к указанным пунктам станции специальные маячки, затем успеть отойти на безопасное расстояние. Первый маяк нужно разместить на крыше ангара, у которого столь бесцеремонно припарковался Джейден. Для этого нужно сперва пройти внутрь, переполошив имперских пилотов и механиков, которых поддержат огнём и штурмовики. Миновав их, Корр поднимется на лифте и, через чердак, сможет попасть на крышу. Без ангара перехватчики не смогут взлететь, а значит, сбить единственного нарушителя будет некому. Вторая цель - крыша комплекса связи. После того, как Х-крыл Веджа уничтожит антенную решётку, сигнал станции не пробьёт плотную атмосферу Крил'Дора, и командование не сможет вызвать подмогу. Третий пункт - казармы, где расквартирована большая часть личного состава. Четвёртым и пятым идут генератор щита и узел питания орудий, без которых станция окончательно окажется беззащитной. Последняя цель - штаб. Там несколько вооружённых культистов, но сражаться с ними необязательно: достаточно бросить в помещении маяк, после чего Джейден выскочит в окно, а за ним последуют и вражеские военачальники, но уже выброшенные взрывом торпеды. Когда все пункты будут выбиты, оставшиеся защитники станции начнут устанавливать детонаторы на цистернах с запасами уже добытого газа, чтобы ценный ресурс не достался врагу. Если им позволить - операция будет убыточной, потому следует, не щадя живота и всего остального, отбить сбережения будущих новых владельцев комплекса. Убивать неприятельских сапёров необязательно (видимо, в крайней степени отчаяния, они весьма вяло реагируют на приближение главного героя), достаточно деактивировать мины. Всего четыре цистерны, на каждой - по одному заряду. По окончании сих праведных трудов следует вернуться через вскрытый снарядом Веджа ангар на взлётно-посадочную. В ангаре, уже под открытым небом, Джейден сойдётся в бою с оставшимися культистами. Можно убивать их или обойти, главное - добраться до истребителя, после чего Антиллес и Корр покинут объект, оставив его на совесть регулярных республиканских частей. По возвращении Ведж поблагодарит за отлично проделанную работу и пожелает дальнейших успехов. Арест крупного корусантского контрабандиста На Корусанте ведёт деятельность преступный элемент местного значения, связанный с поставками контрабанды с Нар-Шаддаа. Некоторое время этого человека, известного как Ланник Ракто, не трогали, но, когда продаваемые им дроиды-убийцы наводнили город и стали орудовать на верхних уровнях, серьёзных людей это обеспокоило, и те запросили помощи у Ордена. Кайл заверяет, что Ракто - обыкновенная хаттская шестёрка, и серьёзного сопротивления при аресте не окажет. Но Джейден за время знакомства с наставником уже в курсе, как часто тот в подобных прогнозах ошибается. Так и есть: по прибытии подозреваемый не пускает делегата в свой дворец, произносит надменную речь и взрывает главный мост в здание. Требуется искать обходной путь. По дороге одна засада следует за другой: похоже, бандитов кто-то предупредил. С соседних зданий работают снайперы, на улицах орудуют рядовые наёмники и дроиды-убийцы, - словом, скучать не приходится. Но ничего такого, что не по силам джедаю. Пробравшись в сам дворец, Джейден видит причину самоуверенности Ланника - мафиози поддерживают культисты, которые, как несложно догадаться, сразу же бросаются в бой. Победив их и пробившись к лифту, Корр подымается на верхние этажи, где находится кабинет криминального барона. Ракто удивляется, как джедай смог до него добраться, но в запасе у босса ещё один козырь - он активирует целый отряд дроидов-убийц, а сам включает экстренную защиту своего рабочего места, скрываясь за бронированными перегородками. Всех дроидов нужно уничтожить. Когда битва будет окончена, Ланник решит, что выиграл, и отключит блокировку. В это время Джейден зайдёт со спины и арестует Ракто, угрожая световым мечом. По итогам допроса контрабандиста все непроданные дроиды были конфискованы, а фабрика по их производству - деактивирована. Миссия на Досууне Части Осколка проводят какие-то манёвры в районе Досууна - явно что-то замышляют. Республиканского флота в этом регионе нет, потому джедаям поручено аккуратно провести разведку. Этим займётся Джейден Корр. Миссия оказывается на грани провала: разведчик обнаружен и схвачен. Безумный лидер В камере состоялся конфиденциальный разговор с начальником тюрьмы и всего имперского комплекса по имени Ракс Джорис. Это стареющий имперский офицер, плешивый и столь тучный, что на нём не застёгивается китель, а положенную по уставу гимнастёрку персонаж вообще носит, предпочитая оставаться в тельняшке под мундиром. Причина такого поведения обоснована - сюда редко забредают ревизоры, да и вообще мало кто бывает, потому от скуки Джорис немного тронулся умом. Ракс намеревается выпустить главного героя с условием, что тот примет участие в его импровизированных игрищах, став кем-то вроде гладиатора. Джейден спрашивает, есть ли ещё варианты, на что ответы у командира следующие: сидеть тебе здесь ещё долго, будет время передумать. Либо за тобой кто-то из своих да явится. Пробормотав под нос нечто пафосное о начале игрищ, их самопровозглашённый распорядитель покидает тюремный блок, выключив верхний силовой барьер камеры. По уставу это не запрещено, но ведь устав писан не под адептов Силы... Побег Выпрыгнув из карцера, можно затариться стрелковым в расположенной рядом оружейной либо сразу направиться к двери, за которой уже выстраиваются в очередь имперцы, жаждущие огрести джедайской Силушки. Меча нет, но легко обойтись и без него. Пройдя тюремный двор, главный герой попадает в комплекс, по которому начальник объявил тревогу. Требуется подняться наверх, в аппаратную, чтобы отключить тревогу и разблокировать двери. Когда это удаётся, Джейден спускается в тир, где, при желании, можно попрактиковаться в стрельбе из станкового бластера по голограммам. Чтобы переиграть Ракса, требуется сделать нечто, что он не ожидает. А именно - отключить силовой экран тира, тогда бластер пробьёт стену, за которой - путь на волю. Всё же, рано радоваться, поскольку стена выходит на закрытую территорию воинской части. В одном из соседних зданий нужно активировать переключатель, в другом можно реквизировать AT-ST. Кошки-мышки В ходе миссии Джорис будет незримо присутствовать, наблюдая по видеосвязи, и несколько раз появится, стреляя из своей сверхмощной пушки под названием ударная винтовка Стоукера. Коварство данного оружия в том, что из него можно выстрелить врагу под ноги или в препятствие рядом с ним, и жертву накроет ударной волной. Такие выстрелы не могут отразить даже джедаи. Следующая цель - пробиться к ангару, который и станет ареной финальной битвы. Битва с главарём Ракс находится на верхних ярусах ангара, постреливая из своей винтовки и всё время меняя позицию. Нужно найти путь наверх, избегая вражеского огня, затем расправиться с Джорисом при помощи стрелкового оружия или способностей Силы. Развязка Джейден победит Ракса и заберёт у него конфискованный ранее световой меч. К сожалению для победителя, проигравший скончается от полученных ран, так и не выдав имперских секретов. Третье совещание в академии По завершении большинства побочных заданий протагониста вновь вызывают в академию. Есть зацепки по Рошу. Джейден и Кайл спешат к Люку, который даём им координаты возможных поисков - планета Вджун. Туда могли увезти Пенина культисты, и там же они, скорее всего, заняты сбором тёмной энергии. Миссия на Вджуне Кайл Катарн и Джейден Корр отправляются на Вджун, чтобы, наконец, воочию увидеть главарей культа и попытаться найти Роша Пенина. Это ключевая сюжетная миссия, после которой обновится список дополнительных заданий. Здесь наставник, наконец-то, будет сражаться с главным героем бок о бок, причём, весьма эффективно: на напарника можно оставлять целые отряды врагов, но следует опасаться падения в пропасть или других, не зависящих от боевой ситуации, обстоятельств. Едкие замечания Сразу после посадки герои попадают под кислотный дождь - одну из неприятнейших особенностей планеты. Скафандров или, хотя бы, противокислотных зонтов, с собой не прихватили, потому придётся искать укрытия или обходиться способностями Силы. Путь к имперскому посту Дорога к цитадели, некогда принадлежавшей Вейдеру - замку Баст, ведёт через блокпост, который наверняка контролируют культисты. По дороге товарищам встретятся местные обитатели - всесредные штурмовики в силовой изолирующей броне и с тяжёлым оружием, таким как стоукеры и тяжёлые повторители. Захват блокпоста Дорогу перекрыл бомбардировщик TIE/sa. Аппарат можно сбить, если взять под контроль одну из турелей на КПП, но для этого придётся пройти и, по сути, захватить, всё здание. Ничто так не радует, как крыша над головой на планете с непрерывными кислотными осадками. Но скоро вновь предстоит выйти наружу. Оставив главного героя у двери, ведущей к зенитке, Кайл идёт искать открывающую панель. Пока он отсутствует, появится первый тяжелобронированный культист, практикующий Джар'Кай. Ждать учителя бесполезно - он появится только после того, как Джейден прикончит противника самостоятельно. Путь к главным воротам Дверь откроется, затем следует выйти наружу и сбить изрядно надоевший бомбардировщик. Путь будет свободен, останется спуститься вниз, а там и до замка недалеко, и новых врагов на пути не предвидится. Нижние этажи замка Баст представляет собой высокую башню с острым шпилем. На верхние этажи ведёт турболифт, но двери заперты, а кабина, скорее всего, находится наверху и не представляется ни малейшей возможности её вызвать. Кайл ищет альтернативное решение и предлагает главному герою делать то же самое. Это значит, что надо обойти холл и найти дверь мусоропровода. Только идиот или самоубийца сунется в мусорный пресс. Или пара джедаев, на то и рассчитывающих. Кайл легко выпрыгивает из жерновов, а Джейден испытывает пока что затруднения с Прыжком Силы, потому еле удаётся уцепиться за край, чтобы вылезти. Подъём наверх Путь лежит через затопленное помещение. Катарн пару раз пытается активировать переключатель, вызывающий служебный лифт, но неожиданно обрывается силовой кабель, который Кайл с трудом удерживает телекинезом. Любому, мало-мальски сведующему в электродинамике, понятно, чем кончится падение оголённого конца в воду, потому нужно обойти и активировать все насосы в помещении, чтобы избыточную влажность откачать. Когда пол просохнет, Кайл отпустит кабель, под которым обнаружится дыра в потолке. В неё герои и пролезут, чтобы двинуться дальше. Следующий отрезок пути - по вентиляционным шахтам, где восходящий поток поднимет джедаев на несколько уровней. Труба ведёт в лучевую установку. Кайл предлагает повернуть зеркала, чтобы перегрузить и отключить систему. Если главный герой опередит этот совет - учитель похвалит за сообразительность. Разделение Видимо, герои перестарались, экспериментируя с зеркалами и лазерами, поскольку установка взорвалась и погребла Кайла под обломками. Тот по счастью остался цел и невредим, но вынужден искать другой путь. А Джейден вновь остаётся в одиночестве. Ангар Баста Джейден оказывается в ангаре. Это верный признак, что верхние этажи близко. Кайл в пути, но культистов становится всё больше, и они всё сильнее. Пройдя далее, Корр видит одну из бывших главных зал и обломки статуи Вейдера, выполненной некогда из чёрного камня. Верхние этажи Наверху - тренировочные залы самого Вейдера, которые быстро освоили культисты. Видя, что уступают непрошенному гостю, они разом активируют всех оставшихся роботов-мечников серии ASP-19, выставив все настройки ИИ на максимум и надеясь таким образом легко победить. Дроиды - серьёзные противники, уничтожить нужно всех. Встреча с Рошем Поднявшись в личные покои Вейдера, Джейден видит Роша в компании двух культистов, обрабатывающего скипетром старую барокамеру правителя. На естественные в подобных случаях вопросы, начинающиеся на «что за...» и «какого...», Пенин пояснит, что перешёл на Тёмную сторону добровольно под страхом смерти, и предложит последовать своему примеру. Корр напоминает, что его собеседник давал присягу джедаев и замечает, что тот начал заметно нервничать и сомневаться. Эти метания, впрочем, прерывает один из близнецов Котос, сопровождающих падшего джедая, и тот, хоть и неохотно, соглашается вступить в бой с бывшим другом и коллегой. Сражение с Рошем и близнецами Рош является приоритетной целью и хорошо владеет мечом, но близнецы всё время будут мешать до него добраться, атакуя преимущественно телекинезом и Молнией. Сами братья не применяют обычные атаки, поскольку не носят оружия. Если здоровье у Пенина кончится, он сядет и будет ждать, пока кто-то из Котосов его вылечит, при этом добить главаря невозможно. Котосы также могут лечить друг друга, но при исчерпании здоровья каждый из них погибает. Чтобы победить, нужно сперва по одному убить близнецов (их зовут Вел и Дасария), затем последний раз победить Роша. Развязка Джейден и Рош, появляется Кайл, затем - Тавион. Последняя атакует обоих и помогает Рошу подняться. Кайл осуждает низости той, к которой когда-то проявил великодушие, но Аксмис просить избавить себя от жалости собеседника. Полагая, что враги обречены, она самодовольно хвастается своими планами. Оказывается, её орудие - не что иное как скипетр Марки Рагноса, владыки ситов, умершего около пяти тысяч лет назад. Сам Марка Рагнос отныне является объектом поклонения Тавион и её последователей. Затем, демонстрируя превосходство над Джейден(ом), тёмная леди выхватит телекинезом меч из его/её рук и метнёт под своды башни. Потолок начнёт рушиться, культистка убежит, прихватив Пенина, а Катарн из последних сил будет сдерживать собственным телекинезом продолжающую падать крышу, пока Корр режет дыру в полу оставшимся на двоих мечом. Через получившееся отверстие оба спрыгивают на этаж ниже, сразу уворачиваясь от следующих за ними камней. Больше на столь гостеприимной планетке делать нечего, пора домой. Четвёртое совещание в академии После благополучного возвращения на Явин, Кайл, Джейден и Люк собрались в академии, чтобы без лишней огласки обсудить дальнейшие действия. Предательство Роша, без сомнения, огорчило обоих мастеров, но, посовещавшись ранее, они приняли решение досрочно посвятить Корр(а) в рыцари, за проявленную отвагу и мастерство в неравном бою с культистами. Джейден выражает свою благодарность и обязуется, что называется, оправдать оказанное высокое доверие. Вскоре после Люк отбывает по новым делам, как и Кайл - на первом месте у последнего поиски бывшего второго ученика. В праксеуме за старшего остаётся местный протокольный дроид с поручениями по поводу оставшихся заданий, которые предстоит выполнять главному герою. Также делается официальное публичное заявление, что предводитель культа - Тавион Аксмис, бывшая ученица тёмного джедая Десанна, а цель культа - воскрешение Марки Рагноса при помощи манипуляций мидихлорианами. Разрабатывается комплекс мер по недопущению. Позже Кайл выяснит, что скипетр Рагноса ранее принадлежал коллекционеру с Комменора. Тавион договорилась о покупке артефакта, но платить не стала: лишние свидетели были не нужны, потому владычица ситов просто убила его и забрала реликвию. Последний список дополнительных заданий Робот в академии передаст поручения руководителей в их отсутствие. Поскольку Джейден теперь рыцарь - предстоит в одиночку выполнять самые сложные и рискованные задания. Их выполнение позволит завершить развитие дополнительных способностей, которые пригодятся в финальных сражениях. Базовые способности также возрастают до максимума. Если Тёмная и Светлая ветки в конце будут развиты в равной мере - Люк похвалит за уравновешенность. Если больше Светлая - скажет, что главный герой - образцовый джедай. Если Тёмная - предупредит о возросшем риске падения на Тёмную сторону. Древняя чандриланская гробница В пещерах Чандрилы есть гробница великого джедая древности. В этом районе видели культистов, есть вероятность, что они собираются разорить могилу. Джейден(у) поручено осмотреть каньон и по возможности очистить от вражеского присутствия. Встретив лидера культа, вызвать подкрепление, в бой не вступать. Каньон Кристаллов Местность представляет собой подземный провал, поражающий своими размерами. Здесь некогда велась добыча кристаллов, но сейчас оставили кладбище. После спуска в шахту путь преграждает большой камень. Чтобы пройти дальше, его нужно сдвинуть телекинезом. Камень покатится вниз, задев какого-то наёмника. Последнего, впрочем, не особо жалко, поскольку он на стороне врага. Был. В миссии предстоит по большей части всё время спускаться вниз, но пару раз придётся подниматься. Сеть тоннелей выходит в большой каньон, обрывающийся в бездонную пропасть, так что следует постоянно смотреть под ноги. Раньше края пещеры соединялись большими мостами, но сейчас от них остались лишь небольшие каменные площадки, на которых дежурят патрули культистов и наёмников. Впридачу к этому, старые перекрытия могут обвалиться - наступать осторожно. Зрение Силы поможет выявить неустойчивые опоры. Гробница джедая В склеп ведёт массивная дверь, но она заперта. Чтобы открыть, нужно активировать телекинезом секретный символ в середине при действующем Зрении Силы. Внутри уже несколько главарей культистов, но Тавион и Роша среди них нет. Убивать врагов необязательно, достаточно пробиться к гробу (который ещё не вскрыт) и выяснить, как запечатать помещение. Механизм запечатывания активируется ещё несколькими секретными переключателями. После включения своды гробницы начнут рушиться, и нужно поскорее возвращаться. Все, кто останется внутри (в данном случае это культисты), будут погребены под обломками вместе с древним джедаем. Выбежав наружу, нужно перепрыгнуть на другой край разрушенного моста. Это можно сделать прыжком в длину или обычным Прыжком Силы, поднявшись как можно выше. Противоположный край обвалится вместе со склепом, и все, кто там остался, упадут в пропасть. Завершение По возвращении Катарн порадуется успешно выполненной миссии, но и огорчится, что Аксмис всё ещё не найдена. Следы культа на Таанабе Один из следовавших через космопорт Таанаба пилотов поделился сведениями о возможной деятельности культа в регионе. Корр выдвигается для расследования. По прибытии в космопорт поначалу нет ничего не обычного. Но позже появляется подозрительный тип в маске, вскрывающий один из грузовых контейнеров. Внутри окажется мутировавший ранкор с некими резервуарами на спине, содержащими ядовитый газ. Незнакомец прикажет зверю выдвигаться, но взбунтовавшийся питомец съест своего дрессировщика. Чтобы не последовать за ним, Джейден героически спасается бегством. Ранкор неуязвим для любого стандартного оружия. Подобно стихийному бедствию, он проносится по просторным ангарам космопорта, снося всё на своём пути и демонстрируя прекрасно реализованную в игре разрушаемость окружения. Нужно двигаться впереди, успевая активировать переключатели, при этом не попавшись мутанту или встречающимся на пути новым культистам. На бой с врагами можно не отвлекаться - их съест ранкор. Животное, очевидно, не переносит обычный воздух, а аппарат на спине является дыхательным. Вдыхая газ оттуда, ранкор выдыхает не менее опасные вещества, от которых лучше держаться подальше. Последняя комната - диспетчерская, содержащая пульт управления конвейером. Чтобы победить ранкора, следует заманить его на ленту, по которой вслед за ним пустить грузовой контейнер. Силовое поле на пути груза не пропустит неопознанный предмет - в данном случае, живое существо, которое будет зажато между полем и грузом, и никуда уже не денется. Позже выяснится, что культ готовил диверсию с участием диковинного создания, чтобы помародёрствовать в городе, в который вырвется ранкор-мутант. Но тварь, к счастью, удалось поймать, а злоумышленников - ликвидировать. Уничтожение яларской установки Согласно предположению историка академии по имени Тионна Солусар, в указанной точке Галактики существует планета под названием Ялара, не видимая на картах. Причина - планетарное маскирующее устройство, изобретённое много лет назад Броден Кель Вердоксом. Джедай создал эту установку с целью защитить яларан. Есть мнение, что Осколок или культ могли добраться до прибора. Чтобы ценная технология не досталась противнику, её решено уничтожить. Установка находится на вершине высокой башни, расположенной на дамбе. Яларан поблизости нет, зато за дверью дежурит крайне агрессивно настроенный охранник-ногри с личным химическим оружием. Миновав его, Джейден попадает во внутренний двор башни, где разгорается перестрелка между солдатами Осколка, культистами и коммандос ногри. Судя по всему, враги высадились ранее и пытаются отбить установку у нынешних оккупантов. Достигнув башни, главный герой поднимается вверх через вентиляционные помещения и при помощи служебных лифтов. Наверху сцепились главари культа и отряда ногри. Вмешиваться в это сражение необязательно. Достаточно установить четыре мины по периметру маскирующей установки, затем Джейден совершит прыжок веры с башни, а прибор и все, кто находился поблизости, будут уничтожены взрывом. После миссии культисты будут окончательно разбиты, оставшихся ногри убедят сдаться и расселят с планеты. Допрос захватчиков покажет, что им было велено перебить коренное население Ялары и занять планету, то есть старания мастера Вердокса пропали зря. Работа над ошибками Рош не выполнил своё задание на Биссе, придётся делать всё самим. Корр вылетает к обломкам планеты, Катарн присоединится к нему, поскольку ведёт там расследование по Рошу. Мастер Скайуокер предупреждает, что культ или Осколок могут ещё находиться поблизости, и просит соблюдать осторожность. «Коготь ворона» останавливается в астероидном поле, и Кайл начинает медитировать, пытаясь нащупать энергию Тёмной стороны. Таковой не обнаруживается, хотя отсюда Палпатин управлял Галактической Империей в Гражданскую, и источник Силы был огромным. Трудно представить, что может сотворить такая мощь в одних руках, не считая даже остальных ограбленных мест, но от этих тревожных размышлений отвлекает имперский «Тартан». Очевидно, это какая-то модификация, потому что судно захватывает «Коготь» силовым лучом и помещает на борт. В ангаре, где разместили «Коготь ворона», пока никого нет. Когда герои выбираются из кабины, Кайл начинает резать главную дверь мечом, а Джейден ищет путь к капитанскому мостику, чтобы отключить генератор луча и освободить их корабль. По пути встретятся летающие штурмовики с ракетами и знакомые по Вджуну всесредные солдаты. В тесных коридорах сторожевого корабля последние ещё опасней, поскольку манипуляторы скафандра могут нанести большой урон в ближнем бою. Ближе к самому мостику будут культисты, похоже, на равных с имперцами управляющие кораблём. Когда луч будет отключен, Кайл сообщит, что ему удалось запустить систему самоуничтожения, но кто-то вызвал подмогу, потому судно атакуют несколько TIE-истребителей. Если атака удастся, «Тартан» уничтожат раньше, чем «Коготь» сможет взлететь, а Кайл поклялся благоверной к ужину быть дома. Поскольку на зенитках никого нет, придётся пересаживаться с одной на другую, в одиночку расстреливая всё звено. Очевидно, система самоуничтожения отключила щит, иначе непонятно, как истребители собирались уничтожить противоистребительное судно. Когда вражеская эскадрилья будет перебита, напарник велит возвращаться. Вернувшись в ангар, Джейден успевает к самому разгару вечеринки: Кайл вовсю ведёт бой с остатками экипажа. Желательно ему помочь. Когда атаки будут отбиты, герои погрузятся на «Коготь ворона» и улетят, едва успев уйти в гиперпрыжок до взрыва «Тартана». Эхо войны Предстоит миссия наперегонки с очередным неубиваемым главарём. На этот раз это будет Боба Фетт, охотник за головами, раньше состоявший на службе картеля хаттов, а сейчас работающий на себя. В развалинах Орд-Мантелла с Гражданской осталось много оружия и боеприпасов, которые не успели утилизировать. Джейден отправляется уничтожить старые склады, но на пути встаёт упомянутый наёмник, заявляющий свои права на ничейные схроны. Договориться не удаётся, и начинается бой. Главарь хорошо стреляет из наручной пусковой установки и бластера, умеет летать и уворачиваться от выстрелов, в ближнем бою пускает в ход огнемёт. Получив серьёзные ранения, Фетт на время отступит подлечиться. Локация небольшая, но обойти её нужно быстро, поскольку Боба будет постоянно создавать проблемы. Других врагов в миссии нет. Всего на карте обозначено семь тайников, один из которых был взорван в самом начале, перед встречей с противником. Нужно обойти оставшиеся шесть и установить заряды. Если увязавшийся следом Фетт задержится в заминированных помещениях - получит дополнительный урон (то же касается и главного героя). После уничтожения всей неучтёнки нужно в последний раз победить главаря, после чего можно улетать. По возвращении Кайл расскажет о делах, которые он в своё время имел с Бобой Феттом, что является отсылкой к предыдущим частям серии. Общий сбор перед финальной битвой Люк созывает личный состав академии для полной мобилизации. Мастера и ученики Праксеума, как и все свободные силы Ордена, будут брошены на Коррибан, где войска Осколка и культа также собираются для решающего сражения. Кайл и Джейден не летят с остальными. Сначала нужно посетить Таспир III - крупный имперский промышленный центр, где, по данным расследования Кайла, находится штаб-квартира культа Рагноса. Там и должны держать Роша Пенина. Спасение Роша Таспир - вулканический мир, богатый ценными ресурсами. Имперские мощности в больших количествах производят здесь металл и энергию, и конечно же, хорошо охраняются. Тем не менее, сейчас Осколок оттянул силы на Коррибан, потому проникнуть в комплекс будет легче. Чтобы привлекать меньше внимания, товарищи идут разными маршрутами. Поиски Роша Первое задание - найти переключатели выдвижных мостов, которые позволят пересечь поток магмы и попасть в геотермальную станцию. Далее по соединяющем корпуса комплекса воздушным переходам следует идти через добывающие установки к плавильному цеху. Там поджидают элитные культисты. Миновав металлургический комбинат, герой попадает в холл прокатного завода. Почувствовав приближение джедая, Алора делает выстрел из пистолета и снова прячется за угол. Парировав атаку, Джейден резюмирует, что тоже рад(а) встрече, и спрашивает о Роше. Алора непринуждённо отвечает, что он где-то без дела слоняется по заводу, затем удаляется, предварительно активировав заранее установленные детонаторы. Часть помещения обваливается, отрезая основной путь преследования. Требуется найти другой маршрут и выйти злодейке наперерез, полагаясь на Ощущение Силы. Погоня пройдёт по нескольким конвейерным линиям. Время от времени Алора будет появляться в поле зрения, противно хихикая. Роша, наконец, удаётся найти на складе готовой продукции. Тот просит увезти его с Таспира, но Джейден не доверяет недавнему врагу, подозревая очередной подвох. Кайл в это время был ещё только в плавильном цехе. Почувствовав происходящее, он вступает с Корр в телепатический контакт, убеждая поверить Пенину, поскольку и искренность его намерений он смог проверить на расстоянии. Предстоит выбрать сторону. Развилка Чтобы остаться на Светлой стороне, нужно выключить меч. Это можно сделать, выбрав другое оружие или повторно нажав кнопку выбора меча. В этом случае Джейден пощадит Роша и всё ему простит, но обоих атакует Алора. Не сумев с первых выпадов одолеть Джейден(а), противница одним прыжком сместится к приходящему в себя Рошу и отрубит ему правую руку, очевидно, чтобы второй джедай не подключился к сражению. Чтобы перейти на Тёмную сторону, нужно применить на Роше любую атаку (как обычную, так и воздействие Силы), после чего Джейден пырнёт Роша мечом в живот, невзирая на все его уговоры. Не убедив новоиспечённого падшего джедая примкнуть к культу, Алора нападёт. Затем дуэль продолжится, пока Рош, в зависимости от сделанного выбора, будет умирать либо лежать без сознания. Второе сражение с Алорой Алора не обманывала насчёт улучшения своей подготовки: она освоила Джар'Кай и барьер мечей, по радиусу и кратности оборотов намного превосходящий стандартный. Притом её за злые подколки и смешки убить хочется с каждой секундой всё больше. Лёгкий путь - лава вокруг площадки - выглядит соблазнительно, но сбросить туда соперницу не получится, поскольку, для следующей сюжетной сцены, она должна умереть именно на площадке. Развязка На Тёмной стороне Джейден бросит Роша умирать и уйдёт до прибытия Кайла. На Светлой - бросится ему помогать. Следующая остановка - Коррибан, и при выборе любой стороны Катарн прибудет туда позже чем Джейден. Если Корр останется джедаем - оставит Пенина на попечение Кайла и улетит, как и договаривались, участвовать в намечающейся битве. Если выберет Тёмную сторону и сбежит - Кайл по остаточной ментальной связи прочтёт мысли и поймёт, что его бывший ученик либо ученица собирается настигнуть Тавион и присвоить скипетр. Так или иначе, раненого Роша - в Светлой ветке, или его тело - в Тёмной, Кайл доставит своим, и только потом будет догонять Джейден(а). Коррибанское сражение Коррибанская битва начинается: на орбиту вышел Звёздный разрушитель типа «Имперский II» - один из мощнейших и самых ходовых крупных кораблей Осколка, внизу разгорается наземное сражение. Проскочив мимо корабля, Z-95, пилотируемый главным героем, приземляется неподалёку от долины тёмных лордов. Встреча с джедаями Сорокалетний джедай, знакомый по приватному разговору в академии, в сопровождении ещё нескольких, выходит встречать Джейден(а). В Светлой ветке он изложит диспозицию и укажет путь в долину, чтобы объединиться с остальными, воюющими там, силами Ордена. В Тёмной - преградит путь и, прикоснувшись, ощутит в протагонисте Тёмную сторону. Джейден отбросит всю группу с дороги телекинезом и добавит молний, затем проследует означенным путём без чьего-либо приглашения. Катакомбы Путь в долину лежит через усыпальницы меньшего значения, занимающие широкие и длинные подземные ходы. Старые коммуникации проложены в песке и глине, имеют обыкновение обваливаться. Соблюдать осторожность, не забывать о Зрении Силы. Ситы внутри воюют с джедаями, пополняя коллекцию трупов. Если выбрана Светлая сторона, джедаи будут помогать, если нет - воевать придётся с теми и другими, либо оставаться в стороне, пока враги заняты друг другом. Ворота В долину можно попасть через одну из пирамид. Здесь уже материал понадёжнее - камень, но строение всё равно ветхое, а бой ещё более ослабил его, и каждый элемент может рухнуть в любой момент. Предстоит долгий спуск. В качестве лифта нужно воспользоваться механизмом спуска гроба. Для этого требуется активировать секретный механизм, вернув телекинезом одну из статуй на положенное ей место. Первая дверь открывается комбинацией из трёх кнопок, расположенных по потолку и косякам. Узнать код несложно: он написан на пороге, а также виден при помощи Зрения Силы. Вторую дверь сторожит опытный и хорошо бронированный культист с двухклинковым мечом. С часовым или без него, дверь не откроется, пока её держат опоры несколькими уровнями ниже. Спустившись туда, следует перерубить обе опоры, затем вернуться. Обратный путь можно сократить, перерубив также две цепи, удерживающие потолок, затем подняться наверх через образовавшуюся дыру. Пройдя стражника, герой попадает в долину. Долина тёмных лордов Спустившись по скошенной стене пирамиды, Джейден попадает в долину, где вовсю кипит бой: штурмовики и культисты противостоят джедаям. Можно ввязываться в эти бои, но главная цель - по ту сторону большого ущелья. Пройдя по одному краю, Корр телекинезом сбивает колонну и переходит обрыв по получившемуся мосту. Затем, пройдя лагерь имперцев, подымается по ступеням пирамиды Марки Рагноса. Узнать пирамиду несложно: фасад венчает изваяние сего тёмного лорда на троне, в двурогом шлеме, один рог отломан (это у статуи, при жизни Марки оба рога были на месте). Гробница Марки Рагноса Внутри нужно пройти по узкому перешейку над лавой. Важно не оступиться, а это очень легко, когда норовят помочь вездесущие назойливые культисты. Пройдя их, Джейден попадает непосредственно в склеп. Сражение с Тавион Тёмная леди в склепе, заряжает скипетром монумент, где хранятся мощи покойного владыки. Предстоит повторить подвиг Кайла Катарна и победить Тавион Аксмис. На Тёмной стороне она любезно предложит присоединиться, на что последует контрпредложение отдать скипетр, если предводительница культа не хочет иметь его в одном из интересных мест на свой выбор. На Светлой обмен любезностями будет ещё короче, затем соперники перейдут к агрессивной фазе переговоров. Скипетр почти ополовинился (воскрешение - одна из самых затратных практик Силы), но всё ещё придаёт сопернице сил: Тавион стреляет из него, выпускает вокруг себя ударную волну, применяет Молнию. После победы дальнейшее развитие сюжета будет зависеть от выбранной ранее стороны. Светлая ветка - битва с Тавион, одержимой духом Рагноса Понимая, что проигрывает, Тавион производит со скипетром некое действие, выпускающее из саркофага Призрак Марки Рагноса. Дух вселяется в обессилевшее тело Аксмис и занимает его, очевидно, полностью убив прежнюю личность. Скипетр оказался ножнами для ситского меча. Вытащив его, Тавион-Рагнос с новыми силами бросается в бой. Предстоит второй раунд, после победы в котором противник выронит скипетр, а главный герой разрубит его мечом. Чары спадут, но Аксмис окончательно погибнет. Светлая ветка - прибытие Кайла и Люка Джейден всё рассказывает подоспевшим Кайлу и Люку, затем все трое выходят из гробницы, вход в которую заваливает Джейден, перерубив своды. Люк в очередной раз возносит похвалы, называя Корр(а) «настоящим джедаем». Светлая ветка - орбитальное сражение Из гиперпространства выходят три крейсера МК-80 типа «Свобода» и вступают в бой с разрушителем. Тот открыл ответный огонь, но силы оказались неравны, и имперское судно было уничтожено. Тёмная ветка - битва с Кайлом Катарном Не в силах вынести позор очередного поражения, Тавион просит добить её. Не так давно расправившись с бывшим другом, Джейден просьбу выполняет без колебаний. Появляется Кайл, пытается отговорить от выбранного пути. Мол, Рагносу возвращение в ближайшее время не грозит, всё кончено. На что Джейден отвечает, что скипетр отныне в надёжных руках, и «это только начало». Словом, отдавать новую игрушку мальчик или девочка папочке не собирается. И папочке придётся взяться за ремень, в качестве которого в данном случае выступает световой меч. Кайл - самый сильный главарь в игре. Пострашнее, пожалуй, Рагноса. У него очень сильная Молния, Удушение, удары мечом. Иногда, жалея бывшего падавана, Катарн может себе позволить выключать меч и драться голыми руками. Тёмная ветка - Джейден сбегает, появляется Люк В конце схватки Джейден тоже не решится убить бывшего учителя. Повторив трюк Тавион, персонаж выстрелит скипетром в потолок и слегка присыплет Кайла камнями, задержав ровно настолько, чтобы успеть сбежать. Появится Люк и спросит, что здесь произошло. Изложив вкратце случившееся, Кайл скажет, что берёт бессрочный отпуск из академии до тех пор, пока скипетр и Джейден не будут найдены. Прислушавшись к своему чутью, Скайуокер ободрит товарища, заявив, что в этом существе ещё есть добро, надо просто до него достучаться. Тёмная ветка - имперцы покидают орбиту Z-95 главного героя выходит на орбиту и совершает посадку в ангаре разрушителя, который затем снимается с орбиты и уходит в прыжок до прибытия республиканского флота. Общая часть концовки Осколок был вновь отброшен, оставшиеся культисты - уничтожены либо разбежались, как и наёмники, лишившись нанимателей. На какое-то время в Галактику вернулась относительная стабильность. Светлая концовка - встреча в лазарете Джейден, Кайл и Люк навещают Роша в лазарете. Ему уже справили протез руки - не отличишь от прежней. Настоятель академии замечает, что Рош получил неплохой урок на будущую жизнь, что терпение, упорство и рассудительность когда-нибудь сделают его великим джедаем. Кайл добавляет, что для тех, кто не на больничном, в академии ещё найдётся много заданий. Корр отвечает, что с большим энтузиазмом их выполнит, чем позже и займётся, впрочем, уже не в игре, а в её будущих новеллизациях. Тёмная концовка - немая сцена на мостике разрушителя Склонившись над телом одного из старших офицеров неизвестного имперского разрушителя, Джейден переводит взгляд на панораму звездного неба, сжимая посох. Когда персонаж подымает взгляд, показано лицо крупным планом, и видно, что глаза не сменили цвет - это может означать, что переход к Тёмной стороне не завершён. Персонажи и другие действующие лица Джейден Корр Главный герой игры, поступивший в академию после самостоятельной сборки светового меча. Также чувствителен к Силе. В конце игры перед ним стоит выбор между Тёмной и Светлой сторонами. Рош Пенин Как и Джейден, курсант академии, близкий друг главного героя. Пал на Тёмную сторону, но вскоре вернулся к Свету. Тавион Аксмис Владычица ситов, учитель Алоры. Пыталась возродить Марку Рагноса. Будет убита главным героем либо духом Марки Рагноса, в зависимости от выбора стороны Силы. Ланник Ракто Это человек (Ланник - имя собственное, к расе ланников прямого отношения персонаж не имеет), связанный с контрабандой оружия. Контролирует большой канал поставок дроидов-убийц с Нар-Шаддаа на Корусант. После пресечения преступной деятельности мафиози фабрика по производству дроидов будет законсервирована, а персонал - арестован. Ракс Джорис Пресыщенный жизнью имперский офицер и госслужащий, наместник Осколка на планете Досуун. Помутившись рассудком, он развлекался охотой на время от времени забредающих в его края искателей приключений, арестовывая и затем подстраивая их побеги, пока очередной пленник - джедай Джейден Корр - не стал последним соперником в его карьере и жизни, убив Джориса и вернув конфискованный им световой меч. Алора Тви'лек, летанка, ученица Тавион, ставшая могущественным ситом. Вне зависимости от развития сюжета будет сначала побеждена, а затем убита главным героем. Близнецы Котос Телохранители главарей культа - Алоры, Тавион и, временно, Роша, после падения на Тёмную сторону. Могущественные аколиты ситов, искусные в различных практиках Силы, в первую очередь, Исцеления. Могут полностью восстановить любые ранения друг друга и своего подопечного в считанные секунды. Не носят мечей, но защищены тяжёлой экзоскелетной бронёй, устойчивой, в том числе, к световому лезвию. Победить Роша Пенина невозможно, пока близнецы поддерживают в нём жизнь, потому сначала требуется убить каждого из них. Кайл Катарн Кайлу отводится роль учителя главного героя и его товарища — Роша Пенина. Он будет сопровождать Джейдена в нескольких заданиях. Если выбрать в конце игры Тёмную Сторону Силы, то в финальном сражении придётся выступить против бывшего наставника. Люк Скайуокер Мастер-джедай, глава академии. Примет активное участие в борьбе с культом Рагноса, но его вклад останется за кадром. Марка Рагнос Древний владыка ситов. В игре появится в виде Призрака, при выборе Светлой стороны, а также будет сражаться в теле Тавион, переместив своё сознание туда. R2-D2 Личный дроид Люка Скайуокера, дорог ему как память. Трудится в академии джедаев, продолжает сопровождать владельца в полётах. Ведж Антиллес Давний друг и соратник Люка Скайуокера по Красной эскадрилье, возглавляет Разбойную эскадрилью, в которую прежнее подразделение было реорганизовано. Корр и Ведж выполнили совместную спецоперацию по захвату крил'дорской газодобывающей платформы. Балдарек Мужчина, чисс, информатор Кайла Катарна. Работал барменом на Нар-Шаддаа и, впоследствии, на Нар Крите, где судьба свела его с учеником давнего знакомого. Факт смерти Балдарека в хаттском комплексе не подтверждён: в игре можно убить или пощадить гражданского, на усмотрение игрока. Броден Кель Вердокс Мастер-джедай, живший много лет назад. Изобретатель планетарного маскирующего устройства, единственный известный действующий прототип которого был обнаружен на Яларе и впоследствии уничтожен. Неизвестный астромеханический дроид с Татуина Этот дроид содержал секретные данные, спрятанные информатором Нового Ордена джедаев от культистов. Он был продан татуинским джавам, но те впоследствии подверглись нападению таскенов и были перебиты. Главному герою в одной из миссий предстоит найти дроида и увезти с планеты. Неизвестный выживший с Бленджила Это торговец и космолётчик по совместительству, потерпевший крушение на планете Бленджил. Он несколько дней ждал помощи, а когда дождался, был съеден песчаным копателем, пытаясь добежать до спасательного судна. Джедаи Рядовые джедаи различных полов, рас и уровня подготовки. Присутствуют в больших количествах на брифингах и прочих сценах в академии, а также сражаются с культистами в заключительных миссиях. Машинист коронетского грузового состава Этот персонаж вёл грузовой коронетский экспресс. Когда на состав было совершено нападение, водитель, в соответствии с инструкцией, передал сигнал бедствия, который приняли Джейден и Кайл, затем эвакуировался. Дальнейшая судьба машиниста неизвестна. Пилот «Явинского гонца II» Этот человек пилотировал челнок, доставлявший пассажиров и различные грузы в академию джедаев на Явине-4. Искусен в экстремальном пилотировании, поскольку смог удачно посадить свой фрахтовщик после аварии, сберечь пассажиров и остатки корабля. После падения пилот, вероятней всего, благополучно добрался с остальной группой до академии. Неизвестный рыцарь-джедай Этот джедай был похоронен в каньоне кристаллов Чандрилы несколько столетий назад. Большей честью, пожалуй, могло быть лишь захоронение в стене храма джедаев на Корусанте, поскольку каньон славился минералами с уникальными свойствами, в том числе, и кибер-кристаллами для световых мечей. Неизвестно, что понадобилось последователям Рагноса в могиле служителя Света, но доподлинно известно, что потревожить гробницу древнего мастера им не удалось. Джавы Коренные жители Татуина, много веков враждующие с другими аборигенами - таскенами. Живут торговлей и ремонтом техники, применяют автоматизированные охранные системы против нападающих на свои караваны. Таскены Давние враги джав и людей на Татуине. Атакуют караваны и одиноких путников, тащат всё, что удаётся добыть. Сражаются железными посохами - гадерффаями, также умеют стрелять из самодельных винтовок. Неизвестный хаттский криминальный лорд Этот хатт предводительствовал ячейкой картеля на Нар Крите. Он должен был принимать дипломатическую делегацию на своей планете, но переговоры, видимо, не удались, потому мафиози заключил всех послов под стражу и казнил по одному, скармливая своему ручному ранкору, пока оставшихся выживших не вызволили Кайл и Джейден. Протокольный дроид Праксеума джедаев Адъютант в академии, оглашающий задания в отсутствие мастеров-джедаев Люка Скайуокера и Кайла Катарна. Временно будет оставлен за старшего. Ралтаран Случайно генерирующийся в первых сценах персонаж. Как и Джейден, может быть мужчиной или женщиной той или иной расы. Один из учеников, закреплённых за Корраном Хорном. Дарт Вейдер Отец Люка Скайуокера. Неоднократно упоминается в игре, также присутствуют обломки его статуи в замке Баст. Культисты Рядовые члены культа и представители разных звеньев его иерархии. Многие чувствительны к Силе не с рождения: некоторые из них ранее работали на Десанна и получили способности в долине джедаев, другим владение Силой даровал скипетр Рагноса. Большая их часть в итоге будет перебита или отойдёт от дел. Наёмники Люди, трандошане, викуэи, родианцы, граны, - все, кого смог купить культ для выполнения грязной работы. Среди людей немало бывших имперских штурмовиков, оставшихся без работы, о чём один из них упоминает в разговоре, подслушанном главным героем. Контрабандисты Вольнонаёмные перевозчики, нанятые культом для снабжения своей деятельности по всей Галактике. Однажды их хорошо пугнули в космопорте Мос-Эйсли, но поставки как последователям Рагноса, так и Осколку, судя по всему, продолжались в больших объёмах ещё долгое время. Штурмовики Остатки штурмового корпуса Галактической Империи на службе Осколка. По-прежнему преданы режиму, агрессивны, умеют стрелять, метать гранаты и воевать прочими традиционными способами. Имперские офицеры Командуют армией, флотом и штурмовым корпусом Осколка. Хорошо стреляют из бластерного пистолета. Частные охранники Их синяя форма идентична форме полицейских Беспина, как и вооружение - тяжёлые бластерные пистолеты DL-44. Штатная охрана на довольствии корпоративного синдиката. Несколько таких охранников попадается на бакуранской геотермальной станции, но с ними быстро расправляются солдаты Осколка. Солдаты Новой Республики Ветераны Восстания, охраняющие академию джедаев и прочие ключевые объекты во владениях Новой Республики, а также участвующие в продолжающемся противостоянии с Осколком. Боевые дроиды Применяются Осколком. По большей части это модели Mark-II, дроиды-зонды, летающие механические часовые. В бой идут и дроиды-дознаватели, когда рядом нет военных моделей, и вблизи могут больно ужалить, отчего персонаж начнёт быстро терять здоровье. Тионна Солусар Джедай-историк Нового Ордена, вычислившая планету, не видимую на звёздных картах. Она выяснила, что мастер Вердокс специально замаскировал эту планету под названием Ялара специальным устройством, чтобы защитить её жителей. Эксперимент удался, но Дарт Вейдер всё равно нашёл планету, коренное население которой было вырезано по его приказу, потому устройство решено уничтожить. Боба Фетт Человек, мандалорец, легендарный охотник за головами, в эту эпоху, судя по всему, предпенсионного возраста. В игре принята версия выживания Бобы после падения в пасть сарлакка, потому Джейден встречает наёмника на складах Орд-Мантелла, где тот пытается отбить ничейные залежи оружия и боеприпасов. Корран Хорн Мастер-джедай, у которого обучались Ралтаран и некоторые другие воспитанники академии. Судя по всему, он выживает в финальной миссии. Чубакка Вуки, контрабандист, космолётчик, герой Восстания, давний партнёр Хана Соло. Джейден встречает его в космопорту Мос-Эйсли, где героям предстоит сообща отбиваться от негодяев. Ногри Спецназ из числа этой расы оккупировал планету Ялара и, согласно распоряжению Вейдера, убил всех её обитателей. Оставшиеся представители охраняют дамбу и башню маскирующего устройства, скрывающего планету на звёздных картах, пользуясь экзотическим оружием, именуемым «вонючкой» ( ), которое стреляет сгустками едкого вещества зелёного цвета. После миссии на Яларе уцелевшим ногри удалось объяснить, что прежний наниматель мёртв, и его приказы более недействительны, после чего гуманоидов забрали с планеты. Локации Места, представленные в игре. Явин 4 Тропический мир, полный памятников древней архитектуры - храмов тёмных воинов массасси дореспубликанской эпохи, по иронии судьбы ставший цитаделью Восстания, а руины одного из старых городов - тренировочным полигоном Нового Ордена джедаев. Локации Явина: *джунгли Явина *явинская академия джедаев *храм массасси Татуин Пустынная планета, родина Люка Скайуокера. В эпоху Наследия, как и во все времена, в здешних поселениях промышляет немало сомнительных элементов, а в каньонах и пустошах живут отпетые головорезы, нападающие на караваны. Локации Татуина: *космопорт Мос-Эйсли *ущелье (предположительно, Юндлендская пустошь) *подземная база таскенов *пескоход джав Бакура Как и Беспин, планета поделена между крупными добывающими корпорациями. Главную ценность и опасность в одном из местных регионов представляет геотермальная станция, построенная на спящем вулкане. Локации Бакуры: *геотермальная станция Бленджил Ещё одна планета-пустыня, необитаема. После выявления активности песчаных копателей Бленджил внесён в список опасных миров. Локации Бленджила: *место падения фрахтовщика Кореллия Мир земного типа, бывший столицей Альянса после уничтожения Альдераана. В годы Новой Республики некогда аграрная планета обросла крупными городами и промышленными центрами, ненамного уступая таким экуменополисам, как Корусант. Локации Кореллии: *столица планеты - город Коронет (подвесная транспортная магистраль) Хот Заснеженная планета, на которой прошло одно из легендарных сражений Восстания. На момент игровых событий там находилось несколько заброшенных военных баз. Локации Хота: *трасса в ледяной пустыне *база «Эхо» *подземный комплекс базы «Эхо» Нар Крита Мир с мрачными скалистыми пейзажами во владениях хаттов, расположение одной из ячеек их картеля. Локации Нар Криты: *каньон *комплекс, вырубленный в скале Зонджу V Малообитаемая планета, славящаяся архитектурными памятниками. Некоторые из них заинтересовали последователей Рагноса, потому культ объявился и там. Задание пройдёт в окрестностях столицы - города Зоронеда, отгороженного массивными стенами от сильных местных ветров. Локации Зоронеда: *горные ущелья в окрестностях *стоянка гравициклов *юго-восточная окраина (место встречи с информатором) *северные городские ворота Крил’Дор Газовый гигант поменьше Беспина, где была расположена добывающая платформа Осколка Империи, позже захваченная Новой Республикой. Локации Крил'Дора: *газодобывающий комплекс Корусант Столица Новой Республики, главная планета Галактики. Экуменополис, покрытый городской застройкой в несколько уровней на многие километры вглубь планеты. Локации Корусанта: *верхние уровни *дворец Ланника Ракто Досуун Степная удалённая планета, расположение имперского форпоста. Локации Досууна: *база Ракса Джориса Вджун В некоторых переводах значится как «Въюн». Безжизненная скалистая планета, на которой не прекращаются кислотные дожди. В имперский период здесь располагалась одна из цитаделей Дарта Вейдера. Локации Вджуна: *окрестности замка Баст *замок Баст Чандрила На этой планете осталось много нетронутой природы, по большей части холмистых равнин, покрытых бескрайними лугами. Здесь находятся несколько кладбищ, захоронение на которых считается большой честью. Локации Чандрилы: *каньон кристаллов *гробница древнего джедая Таанаб Планета, сбалансированная в соотношении городской застройки и нетронутой природы. Активно развито сообщение с другими мирами, потому многочисленные космопорты постоянно ведут оживлённую деятельность. Локации Танааба: *космопорт Ялара Ещё одна планета земного типа. Знаменита своими плотинами и уникальной стационарной установкой, способной создавать помехи навигационным компьютерам и таким образом скрыть целую планету на карте Галактики. Также имеет печальную славу геноцида коренного населения во время оккупации ногри. Локации Ялары: *взлётно-посадочная площадка *дамба *башня маскирующей установки Бисс Был второй столицей Галактической Империи в Гражданскую, здесь тогда располагался один из императорских дворцов. При Наследии от планеты остались одни обломки. Время от времени окрестности патрулируют части флота Осколка. Локации Бисса: *планетарные обломки *палубы сторожевого корабля типа «Тартан» Орд Мантелл Ещё одна степная планета. Ничем не примечательна, кроме складов контрабандистов в катакомбах старых городов. Локации Орд Мантелла: *тайники с оружием в старом городе Таспир III Крупная индустриальная планета Осколка в эпоху Наследия. Вулканический мир, где сосредоточены оставшиеся имперские добывающие мощности. В основном, здесь промышляют металл. Локации Таспира III: *добывающий комплекс *геотермальная станция *металлопрокатный завод Коррибан В этой пустыне хоронят великих владык ситов, среди которых покоится и тело Марки Рагноса, а беспокойный дух по сей день бродит по гробницам. Локации Коррибана: *долина ситов *подземелья *гробница Марки Рагноса Арсенал Арсенал игры весьма богат и разнообразен. Стрелковое оружие Большинством стрелкового могут пользоваться как главный герой, так и другие персонажи. Имеются дробовик, ракетница, мины. Представлены и неотъемлемые атрибуты Звёздных Войн - бластерный пистолет, винтовка Е-11, тепловой детонатор. Из тяжелого - гранатомёт и знакомый по мультсериалу многоствольный скорострельный бластер. Новинка, не встречающаяся в предыдущей игре серии - прототип энергопушки, дизайн которой одновременно напоминает BFG-10 000 из Quake II и мегапушку тайм-страйкеров из Chasm: The Rift. Световые мечи Главное, это, конечно же, световые мечи. Световой меч нельзя отобрать у другого персонажа, если только это не предусмотрено сюжетом. Если стрелковые единицы все типовые, световой меч или пара мечей для каждого персонажа может подбираться индивидуально. Боеприпасы Большая часть оружия расходует патроны или энергию, которую можно восполнить на специальных станциях подзарядки, подобрать на складах или собрать с убитых противников. Броня Функцию брони выполняет поверхностный силовой экран, окружающий персонажа. Поле можно подзаряжать от соответствующих станций зарядки либо подбирать батареи на складах. Прочее снаряжение Возможность носить с собой контейнеры с бактой в Outcast упразднили, чтобы сэкономить элементы управления. Для лечения игроку придётся обходиться аптечками первой помощи, которые можно применить только на месте, и соответствующим навыком Силы. Установка турелей и запуск миниатюрного охранного дроида также более невозможны, потому в игре встречаются лишь вражеские установки данного типа. Электробинокль в списке снаряжения отсутствует. Альтернатива - Зрение Силы, которое позволит ограниченно ориентироваться в темноте. Но тёмные зоны в оригинальном игровом контенте не встречаются. Мечи В Outcast меч был только один и с одним клинком, в Academy арсенал был существенно расширен. Одноклинковый меч Классический световой меч с одним клинком. Применяется большинством джедаев и ситов. Некоторые из них осваивают бой двумя одноручными мечами или увеличенным двуручным. Двухклинковый меч Световой меч с двумя клинками, хорошо известный по второму и третьему эпизоду саги. Применяется некоторыми джедаями и ситами, преимущественно забраками, поскольку стиль владения основан на их национальном оружии - жабоке. Многоклинковые мечи Встречаются только в неофициальных дополнениях. Так, световой шакрам служит преимущественно метательным оружием. Ситские мечи Древние мечи ситов из непробиваемого световым лезвием материала. В игре из этого оружия встречаются только скипетр Марки Рагноса и меч, заключённый в нём. Скипетр можно применять в качестве боевого посоха или стрелкового оружия (последняя возможность доступна только ситам), а меч использовать в качестве одноручного холодного или метательного оружия. У меча Рагноса в игре отломан конец, так что колющие удары им неэффективны. Бой на световых мечах Система ближнего боя достаточно примитивна и не особо реалистична, но очень продвинута графически и гораздо более детализована по сравнению с предшественником. Простая система из блока, удара и скрещения клинков, в сочетании с особыми комбинациями, связками ударов и акробатическими приёмами позволяет игроку изобретать всё новые приёмы и техники, стимулируя многократно проходить одиночную кампанию и немало времени проводить в сетевых матчах. Удар Базовое действие в ближнем бою. Во всех стилях, кроме сильного, последовательность ударов складывается в связки. Блокировка Персонаж самостоятельно блокируется своим оружием от атак вражеского светового меча или выстрелов спереди или сбоку, кроме случаев, когда наносит удар, использует Силу или выполняет какой-либо другой приём, при котором невозможен блок. Чем выше навык, тем в большем секторе отражаются атаки. Скрещение клинков Наиболее зрелищная составляющая боя. Парирование вражеского выпада приводит к силовому противостоянию, которое может быть разорвано телекинезом или посторонним вмешательством в поединок, либо заканчивается победой одного из оппонентов с нанесением повышенного урона второму. В ранних версиях игры выигранное скрещение клинков было фатально для проигравшего, в более поздних урон был существенно уменьшен. Добивание Если противник упал, можно рывком переместиться к нему и нанести повышенный урон колющим ударом сверху вниз. Опытные фехтовальщики умеют уворачиваться от этого приёма. Стили Ближе всего к игровому стилю битвы ваапад, который подразделяется на следующие тактики: *быстрый стиль предусматривает серию стремительных и частых, но не очень мощных атак, чаще всего с вращением. Практикуются полный разворот, увеличивающий риск контратаки в спину, также большинство ударов производятся на одной ноге, пока вторая служит балансиром, что серьёзно снижает устойчивость и силу удара. Даёт преимущество в блокировке атак светового меча и отражении выстрелов, поскольку в базовой позиции меч держится в оборонительной позиции *средний стиль сбалансирован в плане атаки и защиты, силы и скорости ударов. Как бы символизируя это, меч держится в положении, среднем между быстрым и сильным стилем, откуда одинаково легко защищаться и нападать. Подходит под большинство ситуаций *при сильном стиле меч держится в замахе, готовый к удару. Из этого положения сложнее всего блокироваться, но легко атаковать. Выпады крайне медлительные, но наносят сокрушительный урон. Рекомендуется в схватках с большими и неуклюжими противниками *стиль боя с двумя мечами можно отнести к джар'кай. Этот стиль не предусматривает вариаций *стиль двухклинкового меча также один, не предусматривает бросок оружия с последующим возвращением при помощи телекинеза, но практикует удары ногами Комбинации Каждому стилю соответствуют сложные приёмы, чаще всего в комбинации с акробатикой. Так, например, ката производится с одним мечом, и, в зависимости от выбранного стиля, может быть средней, быстрой сильной или круговой (с двухклинковым мечом). С двумя мечами вместо каты применяется барьер мечей. Способности Силы Методики обучения Нового Ордена джедаев позволяют осваивать как Тёмные, так и Светлые практики. По мере выполнения миссий познание путей Силы персонажем будет расти. В каком направлении - предстоит выбрать игроку. Как и в Outcast, каждая способность в игре имеет три уровня развития. Базовые способности Базовые способности общие для джедаев и ситов. Весьма заметны среди обыденности, потому по ним легко опознать адепта Силы. Их развитием игрок не может управлять, с каждым этапом прохождения одиночной кампании или ростом рейтинга игрока в сетевой сессии умения возрастают на один уровень. Прыжок Силы Увеличивает высоту прыжка, открывает различные акробатические приёмы и связанные с ними сложные атаки светового меча. Также позволяет падать с большей высоты, не получая повреждений. *первый уровень - прыжок и безопасная высота падения увеличены втрое *второй уровень - прыжок и безопасная высота падения увеличены всемеро *третий уровень - прыжок и безопасная высота падения увеличены в 14 раз Толчок и притяжение Позволяет отталкивать и притягивать предметы, отражать выстрелы, которые невозможно отбить мечом, вести дистанционный бой с противником. Действует на чувствительных к Силе врагов только если те стоят спиной или находятся в воздухе. Также годится для противостояния Удушению или разрыва скрещения клинков. Толчок Силы ( ): *первый уровень. Можно оттолкнуть одного противника или предмет с близкого расстояния, а также ограниченно отражать выстрелы, которые продолжат полёт в случайном направлении. Толчка первого уровня хватит лишь на то, чтобы сбить врага с ног, при этом он не получит повреждений *второй уровень. Можно оттолкнуть двух противников или два предмета со среднего расстояния, а также хорошо отражать выстрелы, которые продолжат полёт в сторону стрелявшего. Толчок второго уровня - надёжное подспорье в любом бою, при этом брошенные предметы наносят урон, а враги - получают ранения при столкновении с препятствиями *третий уровень. Можно оттолкнуть трёх противников или три предмета с приличного расстояния, а также превосходно отражать выстрелы, которые полетят точно в стрелявших. Овладев способностью в совершенстве, легко держать на расстоянии превосходящих числом врагов или сбрасывать их в пропасть Притяжение Силы ( ): *первый уровень. Можно притянуть одного противника или предмет с близкого расстояния. Хватит, чтобы сбить ближайшего врага с ног, а затем, при необходимости, добить *второй уровень. Можно притянуть двух противников или два предмета со среднего расстояния, а также разоружить нечувствительных к Силе персонажей, стоящих лицом. Враги на этом уровне мастерства получают ранения при столкновении с препятствиями *третий уровень. Можно притянуть трёх противников или три предмета с приличного расстояния, а также разоружить нечувствительных к Силе персонажей, стоящих лицом. Годится и для сбрасывания в пропасть противника, находящегося на другом её краю. Скорость Силы Позволяет ускоряться, из-за чего окружающий мир предстанет в замедленном виде. Чем выше уровень, тем быстрее движется персонаж. Иногда необходимо ускоряться, чтобы не отставать от врагов, применяющих ту же способность. Третий уровень способности, в сочетании с Прыжком Силы того же уровня, открывает прыжок в длину, очень полезный в помещениях с низкими сводами. Зрение Силы Позволяет ориентироваться в условиях недостаточной видимости, также раскрывает тайные знаки, указывающие путь или последовательность решения головоломки. При действующей способности можно взаимодействовать с интерактивными объектами, недоступными иначе. *первый уровень: подсвечиваются специальные символы, облегчающие прохождение миссии, а также тайные интерактивные объекты, в небольшом радиусе от героя *второй уровень: подсвечиваются символы, интерактивные объекты и враги в среднем радиусе от героя, включая скрытые препятствиями *третий уровень: в большом радиусе от героя подсвечиваются символы, объекты, враги и предметы, которые можно подобрать Способность ограничена по времени действия, чем выше уровень - тем она действует дольше. Совместима с прочими аурами, на время действия запас Силы не восстанавливается. Способности Светлой стороны Развитием способностей Тёмной и Светлой стороны управляет игрок. Перед каждой миссией ему предоставляется возможность повысить выбранную способность на один уровень. Обман разума Позволяет гипнотизировать существ, восприимчивых к данной способности. Действует каждый раз на одного персонажа, но последовательно можно загипнотизировать целую группу, если хватает запаса Силы. Ограничена по времени воздействия. *первый уровень: персонаж перестаёт атаковать, бегать и предпринимать какие-либо другие активные действия, но атака, шум или отвлечение другим способом вернут его в чувство *второй уровень: персонаж атакует всех, кого увидит, вынуждая соседних врагов переключаться на бой с ним и отвлекая от главного героя *третий уровень: персонаж на время становится полноценным союзником главного героя Лечение Силы Позволяет восстанавливать здоровье, непрерывно расходуя запас Силы. На максимальном уровне игровой сложности можно восстановить не больше половины от максимального здоровья. *первый уровень: для восстановления персонаж должен оставаться на месте и принять медитативную позу. На время лечения он не сможет отражать атаки и делать что-либо ещё, так что самое подходящее место для применения способности - надёжное укрытие без врагов поблизости *второй уровень: персонаж не ограничен в действиях на время лечения, но на этом уровне оно по-прежнему отнимает много Силы, потому прочие способности быстро становятся недоступны *третий уровень: исцеление происходит быстрее, затрачивает меньше Силы, снимается эффект отравлений Защита Силы Защищает от любых, не связанных с Силой, атак, кроме урона от падения. На первом уровне герой должен пару секунд оставаться на месте, чтобы выполнить упражнение по активации ауры. Чем выше уровень способности, тем больше урона компенсирует аура на время своего действия. На время действия ауры запас Силы не восстанавливается. Совместима с Поглощением, несовместима с Яростью. Поглощение Силы Защищает от любых атак Силы. На первом уровне герой должен пару секунд оставаться на месте, чтобы выполнить упражнение по активации ауры. Чем выше уровень способности, тем больше энергии противника, вложенной в воздействие на героя, пополняет его собственный запас Силы, а урон снижается или не наносится вовсе. Поглощаются следующие воздействия: Толчок, Притяжение, Молния, Удушение, Высасывание Силы. На время действия ауры герой не может восстанавливать запас Силы самостоятельно. Совместима с Защитой, несовместима с Яростью. Способности Тёмной стороны Имеют равные со Светлыми возможности улучшения, но, если Тёмная ветка будет закрыта раньше Светлой, Люк сделает замечание об излишней симпатии персонажа к Тёмной стороне. На развитии сюжета это никак не скажется - в предпоследней миссии игрок, так или иначе, сам делает выбор. Ярость Силы Одна из мощнейших практик Тёмной стороны. Аура повышает эффективность атак в ближнем бою а также делает персонажа временно неуязвимым. Действует весьма непродолжительное время, в течение которого пользователь стремительно теряет запас здоровья. На первом уровне герой должен пару секунд оставаться на месте, чтобы выполнить упражнение по активации ауры. Главные недостатки: *низкий остаток здоровья делает применяющего уязвимым по окончание действия ауры *на время действия ауры запас Силы также не восполняется, потому применить Лечение сразу после Ярости не получится Помимо главного героя, способностью владеют многие культисты, потому на время действия ауры атаковать их бессмысленно (исключение - падение врага в пропасть). Искуснейшие практики Ярости в игре (помимо главного героя) - Алора и Рош Пенин. Аура несовместима с Поглощением и Защитой. Высасывание Силы Отсылка к ''BloodRayne'' и ''Soul Reaver'', выглядит как молния красного цвета. *на первом уровне применяющий выполняет особый захват противника, приблизившись вплотную, через который можно перекачивать его здоровье себе (уровень будет возрастать вплоть до 125%) *второй уровень позволяет выкачивать здоровье врагов дистанционно *способность третьего уровня действует с большего расстояния, притом можно паразитировать на нескольких врагах одновременно Убить при помощи данной способности можно только нечувствительных к Силе существ. Удушение Силы Легендарная Тёмная практика, позволяющая захватывать живое существо дистанционно. В течение действия непрерывно расходует запас Силы. Действует только на одного противника. На время воздействия жертва не может двигаться и атаковать. Нечувствительные к Силе иногда бросают личное оружие. Применяющий должен оставаться на месте. *первый уровень позволяет захватить противника на непродолжительное время *второй уровень позволяет захватить и поднять врага в воздух. Через секунду жертва начинает терять здоровье *на третьем уровне применяющий захватывает и подтягивает врага к себе, закрываясь им как живым щитом. Чтобы увеличить урон от воздействия, жертву можно бить о препятствия Способность не действует на технику, дроидов и существ в тяжёлой экзоскелетной броне. Пары ударов о пол, стены или потолок рядовому противнику, такому как штурмовик, хватит, чтобы убить. Также можно захватить врага и сбросить в пропасть, расположенную справа или слева. Искуснейший практик Удушения в игре, как это ни покажется парадоксальным - Кайл Катарн. Виртуозное владение способностью он демонстрирует в альтернативной ветке сюжета, когда захватывает и бьёт главного героя о пол и стены гробницы. Молния Силы Сильнейшая атака Тёмной стороны, направляющая на врагов сокрушительные электрические разряды. Выводит из строя дроидов и прочую технику, убивает живых существ. Чем выше уровень, тем зарядов больше, они сильнее, действуют на большей дистанции и более продолжительное время. Способность непрерывно расходует запас Силы во время действия. Сильнейшие практики Молнии в игре - Кайл Катарн и Тавион Аксмис. Интересные факты В игре, намного обогнавшей своё время по детализации, есть немало интересных нюансов: *враги реагируют на пол персонажа. В речи они употребляют «он», «его», если это мужчина, или «она», «её» - если женщина *способность Защита Силы (пока действует) полностью блокирует кислотный дождь на Вджуне, так что персонаж может свободно передвигаться по открытой местности, не получая повреждений *в игре существует опция, при включении которой на Тёмной стороне Джейден сменит кристалл светового меча на красный *акробатические приёмы и большинство сложных приёмов фехтования доступны только при включении вида от третьего лица *применяя приём Перекат при приземлении, можно падать с большей высоты, не получив повреждений *всю игру на любом уровне сложности можно пройти с одним световым мечом и способностями Силы, не применяя стрелковое оружие и при этом не получив повреждений За кулисами Как в большинстве игр, в JA существует немало секретов и тонкостей. *дизайн магмы и многих других деталей вулканических миров целиком скопирован с локаций планеты Строггос из Quake-2 *в неофициальном дополнении игры Escape Yavin IV Рош носит меч, схожий с мечом Кайло Рена Также там появляется Дарт Мол, бесследно пропавший в сериале «Войны клонов» *некоторые миссии из Jedi Outcast, хоть и с ошибками, открываются в Jedi Academy, если скопировать соответствующие файлы в нужный каталог и вызывать из игровой консоли. Также можно задать главному герою голос, внешность и оружие Кайла Катарна *из консоли можно вызвать истребители Z-95 и X-Wing, но управление недоработано, полетать на картах особо негде, и, при выходе из игровой зоны, главный герой погибает, а корабль разбивается *скипетр Марки Рагноса или клинок из него можно присвоить главному герою, но применять лишь как двухклинковый или одноклинковый меч соответственно. Пользоваться особыми свойствами оружия могут только персонажи, управляемые ИИ *в игре оставлена возможность озвучки каждого из возможных вариантов главного героя. Но озвучивать все расы не стали, оставив только два голоса - мужской и женский человеческие, говорящие на основном *файл досуунской миссии не случайно называется predator, что можно отследить в списке сохранений. Эта миссия - отсылка к игре ''Alien vs Predator II'', где инопланетянин, известный как Хищник, охотится за ветераном-человеком Рыковым, с которым у него давние счёты, чтобы, как и джедай в случае с Джорисом, вернуть себе ценную личную вещь. Образ Ракса был навеян разработчикам именно этим русским наёмником. У персонажей имеется, в том числе, и внешнее сходство *если с помощью консоли присвоить Обману разума 5 уровень, то эта способность заменяется на контроль разума. Действует на слабых ситов и нечувствительных к силе, при этом камера переключается на подконтрольного, которым можно управлять на время действия способности и даже заставить его спрыгнуть с высоты, но при этом игровой персонаж остается полностью беззащитным, поэтому лучше использовать из укрытий Появления *Тавион Аксмис *Алора *Ведж Антиллес *Балдарек *Рило Барук *Броден Кель Вердокс *Десанн *Дж'аан *Ракс Джорис *Йода *Лэндо Калриссиан *Кайл Катарн *Морган Катарн *Оби-Ван Кеноби *Джейден Корр *Вил Котос *Дасария Котос *Мон Мотма *Неизвестный астромеханический дроид с Татуина *Неизвестный выживший с Бленджила *Неизвестный мастер-джедай *Неизвестный машинист поезда *Неизвестный пилот «Явинского гонца II» *Неизвестный рабочий космопорта *Неизвестный рыцарь-джедай *Неизвестный фермер-влагодобытчик с Татуина *Неизвестный хаттский криминальный лорд (Нар Крита) *Джен Орс *Рош Пенин *Протокольный дроид Праксеума джедаев *Марка Рагнос *Ланник Ракто *Ралтаран *Люк Скайуокер *Энакин Скайуокер/Дарт Вейдер *Хан Соло *Лея Органа Соло *Стрин *Тионна Солусар *Галак Файар *Боба Фетт *Корран Хорн *Хокк *Чубакка |creatures= *Вампа *Крикун *Песчаный копатель *Ранкор **Таанабский ранкор-мутант *Таунтаун |droids= *GNK *IT-O *Астромеханический дроид серии R2 *Астромеханический дроид серии R5 *Боевой дроид ASP-19 *Дроид-убийца *Протокольный дроид серии 3PO *Протокольный дроид серии RA-7 *Разведывательный дроид *Тренировочный дроид *Часовой |events= *Битва при Коррибане *Миссия на Биссе *Вторая миссия на Корусант *Миссия в Мос-Эйсли *Миссия на Бакуре *Миссия на Беспине *Миссия на Бленджиле *Миссия на Вджуне *Миссия на Вейланде *Миссия на Досууне *Миссия на Зонджу V *Миссия на Кореллию *Миссия на Корусант *Миссия на Крил'Доре *Миссия на Нар-Крита *Миссия на Нар-Шаддаа *Миссия на Орд-Мантелле *Миссия на Таанабе *Миссия на Таспире III *Миссия на Татуине *Миссия на Чандриле *Миссия на Хоте *Миссия на Эндоре *Миссия на Яларе *Рейд на Явин IV |locations= *Бакура **Бакуранская энергостанция *Беспин *Бленджил *Бисс *Вджун **Замок Баст *Вейланд *Дагоба **Пещера Тёмной стороны *Досуун *Зонджу V **Зоронед *Комменор *Кореллия **Коронет *Коррибан **Долина Тёмных лордов ***Гробница Марки Рагноса *Корусант *Крил'Дор *Нар Крита *Орд Мантелл *Руусан **Долина джедаев *Таанаб **Космопорт Таанаба *Таспир III *Татуин **Мос Эйсли ***Кантина «Крайт» **Юндлендская пустошь *Хоногр *Хорусет *Хот **База «Эхо» *Чандрила **Кристальные каньоны *Эндор *Явин IV **Храм массасси ***Большая палата собраний ***Праксеум джедаев ***Явинские тренировочные площадки *Ялара **Яларанская плотина |organizations= *Влагодобытчики *Наёмники **Повстанческий наёмник *Новая Республика **Разбойная эскадрилья *Новый Орден джедаев **Мастер-джедай **Рыцарь-джедай **Падаван *Осколок Империи **Всесредные штурмовики **Имперский диверсант **Имперский летающий штурмовик **Имперский офицер **Имперский рабочий **Пилот TIE **Снежный штурмовик **Штурмовик *Последователи Рагноса **Культисты ситов **Новые Возрождённые *Старейшины шахтёрской гильдии *Эскадрилья обороны Беспина |species= *Викуэи *Вуки *Граны *Джавы *Забраки *Кел-дор *Люди *Народ песков *Ногри *Родианцы *Ситы *Тви'леки *Трандошане *Угноты *Хатты *Чиссы *Чистори *Яларане |vehicles= *AT-AT *AT-ST *Z-95 «Охотник за головами» **«Дальний странник» *Бомбардировщик TIE/sa *Звёздный истребитель T-65 «X-wing» *Звёздный истребитель TIE/Ln *Звёздный разрушитель типа «Имперский II» *«Коготь ворона» *Звёздный разрушитель MC80 типа «Свобода» (??) *Патрульный крейсер типа «Тартан» *Свуп «Вспышка-S» *Транспорт «Действие VI» *«Тысячелетний сокол» *Ховер-поезд *Ховер-транспорт TC9 *Шаттл T-4a типа «Лямбда» *«Явинский гонец II» |technology= *Автотурель *Бластерная винтовка E-11 *Бриарский бластер *Головидео *Голокрон *Дезинтеграторная винтовка DXR-6 *Демпфер *Детонационный пакет *Имперский тяжёлый автоматический пулевик *Ионный карабин DEMP 2 *Кибернетика *Контактная мина *Контузионная винтовка Стоукера *Маскировочное устройство *Меч *Охладитель *Преобразователь энергии *Портативная ракетная пусковая установка PLX-2M *Притягивающий луч *Противоперегрузочный компенсатор *Разветвитель энергии *Световой меч **Адепт (рукоять) **Арбитр (рукоять) **Двухклинковый световой меч **Защитник (рукоять) **Каратель (рукоять) **Консул (рукоять) **Претор (рукоять) **Смутьян (рукоять) **Страж (рукоять) **Судья (рукоять) *Силовая муфта *Стреломёт FC-1 *Термальный детонатор *Турболазер *Тяжёлый автоматический бластер E-Web *Тяжёлый бластерный пистолет DL-44 *Энергетическая ячейка *Энергетический арбалет |miscellanea= *Бой на световых мечах **Бой на ходу **Быстрый стиль **Дун Моч **Дуэль на световых мечах **Ниман/Джар'Кай **Сильный стиль **Средний стиль **Траката **Форма Ноль *Галактическая база данных Новой Республики *«Да пребудет с тобой Сила!» *Космопорт *Магма *Обучение джедая *«Сбегать за синим молоком» *Сила **Кристалл Силы **Призрак Силы **Светлая сторона Силы **Телекинез **Телепатия **Тёмная сторона Силы **Узел Силы *Скипетр Марки Рагноса }} Категория:Компьютерные игры 2003 года‎ Категория:Шутеры от первого лица Категория:Игры LucasArts